


Mechanophilia

by WeDemBoiz (orphan_account)



Series: My NSFW Works! [10]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Forgive me SEGA, M/M, Metal Sonic is a pervert, NSFW, One Shot Collection, Sonic is just horny, Wait I am the beta, happy quarantine, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeDemBoiz
Summary: Mechanophila: “Mechanophila is characterized by sexual attraction to machines”.Alternatively, WeDemBoiz brings you the Metonic NSFW one-shot collection of many WIP works that will be released as mini-stories rather than immense singular ones!
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: My NSFW Works! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650895
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. The Dick Is a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Releasing these before “Starcrossed” is completed, since the story is supposed to represent the finale of all my works. 
> 
> Special thank you to my new best friend who inspired me to write these stories out again, to save myself from a massive burnout and gain motivation to keep writing Metonic! 
> 
> She’s also the one who drew my pfp, so everyone please give a round of applause for @RobotRockin :D

As Metal Sonic was being held down by his lover, he could feel his excitement rising immensely. It was yet another day in which the heat would be cranked to its maximum in the bedroom, as Sonic would time and time again show Metal Sonic that there was still so much about sex to be discovered. Metal Sonic was eager enough to try to fully understand it, and Sonic loved more “hands-on” demonstrations. 

“I can’t handle any more foreplay... let’s move onto the main course”, Sonic panted out quickly, shifting his current position. Moving downwards on the robot, Sonic left a trail of small kisses on the robot’s lower body. “So how bout’ it? You gonna show me what I want?”, Sonic said his tongue teasing the robot’s inner thighs. Cheekily smiling, the azure hedgehog let his tongue over the non-mobian’s crotch plating, 

“Woah, it tastes kinda odd today. Wonder if you got anything new in store for me?”, Sonic said as Metal Sonic nodded. “You could say that...”, the hedgehog robot replied with a smirk as his crotch playing came off. “Really? Well, you know me! I’m always ready for you Metal! Now let’s see what makes ‘this’ so special today...”, Sonic added as his mouth wrapped around Metal Sonic’s dick gently, 

“Hmm, is this some kind of new lubricant his body secretes now? It takes pretty weird though, it’s really sweet”, Sonic thought to himself. It didn’t seem to faze him too much, as he kept his head bobbing up and down on the robot’s crotch. Even with the strange new flavor, it was nothing Sonic couldn’t handle. Metal Sonic sure seemed to be enjoying himself, groaning and grabbing the bedsheets. 

Sure enough, Sonic knew he was doing a good job when the robot literally began to levitate slightly off the bed. “I swear, I wonder if my mouth feels that good or he’s trying to egg me on”, Sonic thought to himself as his slurping noises increased. Metal Sonic refused to look him in the face, however and seemed to have an odd expression on his face. Sonic seemed confused but was too busy trying to get the robot to climax to really care much. 

Holding onto the robot’s thighs, he could feel the metallic hedgehog come inside his mouth. Now Sonic was even more confused as what he swallowed was very reminiscent of vanilla frosting. Metal Sonic finally burst our laughing now, as Sonic super the corners of his mouth and looked at the robot confused. “I really can’t believe you didn’t notice! Take this for a second will you, Sonic?”, Metal Sonic began as he gave the hedgehog a small fork and knife. 

“Sonic, did you notice anything about how I tasted today?”, Metal Sonic added as the other hedgehog nodded. “Yeah, you tasted like a whole bakery. Some new kinds lube or something?”, Sonic replied as Metal Sonic stifled more laughter. “Sonic cut off my dick!”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog shouted, “WHAT THE FUCK?!”. Metal Sonic then said, “My dick is a lie! It isn’t actually my dick! What you just had in your mouth was a cake!”. Laughing maniacally, Metal Sonic couldn’t stop laughing. 

Curious, Sonic did indeed put the knife to the other's crotch and it slid through. Sure enough, Metal Sonic’s dick was a cake. It was chocolate, bounded by strawberry layers in between. “Hey, this doesn’t taste so bad! It’s actually pretty good!”, Sonic said as he munched through the phallic piece of cake. “I’m still kinda wondering though, how did you manage to get that there? Dr. Eggman made it for you?”, Sonic asked as the robot chuckled. 

“Try my other body parts Sonic! You want to eat them too don’t you?”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog looked up to him curiously. “Go on ahead, I’m made of 100% deliciousness!”, the robot added happily. “Are you serious right now?!”, Sonic said in disbelief, the sense of disturbance crawling up his spine. Placing his butter knife further into the robot and sure enough, it was all cake. 

“M-Metal?! Ok now, this is getting weird...”, Sonic said as he moved his knife to the robot’s arms. Sure enough, it was all cake too. Vanilla with buttercream layers, compared to the robot’s right leg containing red velvet with chocolate layers. “Don’t tell me...”, Sonic murmured as his butter knife sliced through the left side of the robot’s face. Sonic decided this time to bite into Metal Sonic’s face, and scarily enough... 

“Oh, my emeralds... you’re completely made out of cake!”, Sonic shouted as he looked to Metal Sonic in horror. “Well, how are the cake flavors? I’m made of the best flavors after all, so why don’t you finish me up already? My eyes are made of cherry lifesavers and my mouth is created with grey vanilla fondant!”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog shook his head quickly. 

“I-I can’t! What even are you?! How are you able to talk to me and move?!”, Sonic shouted as the robot sighed. “Does that really matter? Hurry up, my ice cream cake turbine layers are going to melt at this rate!”, Metal Sonic said as Sonic froze in place. “Holy hell... what the actual hell?!”, Sonic yelled as Metal Sonic gave him one of his cheek screws. Shoving it into the azure hedgehog’s mouth, Sonic could feel the strong mouthwatering taste of fresh blueberries. 

“It’s tasty sure, but what the actual hell?!”, Sonic said as Metal Sonic handed him back his butter knife. “Why don’t you try more of my ice cream cake layers? Do you see the dark layer under my eyes? Yep, it’s dark chocolate ice cream!”, Metal Sonic suggested as Sonic’s face went pale. “How did this happen?! How did you become cake?!”, the azure hedgehog screamed in horror. 

Now Sonic was extremely freaked out, as he screamed loudly. Closing his eyes shut, he counted to three before slowly opening up his eyes. He could see that he was holding a fork in his right hand and the butter knife in his left. Touching his mouth, Sonic could feel frosting on his lips. Looking slowly in front of him, there was nothing. Besides a few dabs of frosting on the bed, Metal Sonic was gone. 

With the sudden realization hitting Sonic, he threw the utensils at the wall before screaming. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gasping and clenching his chest, Sonic let out another scream. Metal Sonic rushed into the bedroom and making his way quickly to the azure hedgehog’s side. “Are you ok Sonic?!”, Metal Sonic asked frantically, as the azure hedgehog looked back to him and shook his head. “I had this weird nightmare Metal Sonic! I dreamt that you were made up entirely of cake!”, Sonic replied as the robot seemed confused. 

“Me? Made up of cake?”, Metal Sonic asked curiously, as Sonic nodded quickly. “Yeah, even your dick was made up of cake! If you cum vanilla frosting, I swear!”, Sonic said loudly as Metal Sonic laughed. “I can assure you Sonic, I am not made up of cake. I can also tell you right now for a fact that my cum doesn’t taste like vanilla frosting”, the robotic hedgehog added as Sonic didn’t seem very convinced. 

“...Are you sure? Like 100% sure you're not made up of cake?”, Sonic asked shifty-eyed. “Yes Sonic, I am not made up of cake. I am made up of titanium alloy and other parts of machinery”, Metal Sonic said reassuringly. “Hmm...fine. I’ll believe you”, Sonic began as he pulled the robot by the waist closer to him. “Not really. Unless you can prove to me that your dick ain’t a cake, then I’m not fully convinced”, the azure hedgehog said smirking. 

Metal Sonic chuckled and sighed. “If that’s what it takes to convince you that I’m not made up of cake, then I guess I have no other choice...”, Metal Sonic began as his crotch panel slid open. “Now this is much better than any cake!”, Sonic said as his plush lips wrapped around the robot’s shaft. “I wonder how you get these strange dreams Sonic, perhaps you’ve been on the Internet too much”, Metal Sonic said teasingly. “If this helps you believe that my dick isn’t a lie, I suppose this couldn’t hurt”, Metal Sonic added laughing. 

“Good news is, your cum doesn’t taste like vanilla frosting”, Sonic said sloppily as his tongue traced the tip of the robot’s shaft. “See? I told you I wasn’t made up of cake!”, Metal Sonic said triumphantly. “Well damn, looks like it was really a bad dream”, Sonic added as he swatted the covers off of him. “Say, why don’t you help me have better dreams tonight?”, Sonic said in a sultry tone as Metal Sonic climbed into bed quickly. Sure enough, they fumbled and tossed around the covers as they were completely going to town on each other. 

At least Sonic was now fully convinced that his lover wasn’t made up of cake.


	2. Tentacular Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well basically... 
> 
> “ Neo Metal Sonic was able to use his newest life form copying data to be able to generate tentacles. Soon Sonic shows up to try and stop him. If you’ve ever read any hentai/doujin before or any of my NSFW metonic fics, then you know exactly where this is going”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also I’m gonna warn you right now, it’s all porn)

C l i c k - c l a c k 

Neo Metal Sonic was walking through the now taken over base, his footsteps heavy and echoing through the almost dead atmosphere. He usually carried a rather dangerous prowess, making anyone whether they were mobian or machines automatically fear him. As he walked through the base, reprogrammed badniks saluted him. 

“Your highness!”, “His excellency”, and “Metal Overlord!”, were his favorite things to hear. He loved how the badniks used to be saluting to Dr. Eggman before but now treated him like an emperor. It was befitting of one such as himself, who would become the ruler of all living beings after all. Now all that stood in his way of achieving supreme rule was none other than that annoying blue blur, Sonic the Hedgehog. 

Although, Neo Metal Sonic had already descended into madness long before the hedgehog interfered with his works. Dr. Eggman, on the other hand, had fallen due to his shortcomings against the azure hedgehog. He was desperate to win, no matter the cost. Thus, he was created as a way to tie up loose ends and finally defeat Sonic. Neo Metal Sonic had known since the day of his creation that he was born to beat the world’s most powerful and strongest superhero. 

Sonic was known for his tremendous acts of heroism, and for his equally powerful friends. Amy Rose, Miles ‘Tails’ Prower, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Knuckles the Echidna were still no match for Neo Metal Sonic, however. The supreme robot was very confident in his skills, that he would prove to the world that he was the real Sonic.

Someone truly strong, and to be feared. He would finally be the one to wipe the smirk of that cocky hedgehog’s face once and for all. Neo Metal Sonic chuckled. “I suppose creation does not stray from the creator. However, I am not like my father. He failed to defeat Sonic, and in his desperation created me. I will carry out the duty I was always meant to complete, and I will be the one to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog”, Neo Metal Sonic thought to himself, another small chuckle coming out of him. 

Walking into the facilities deep underground, he approached a large tank. Inside, was a massive octopus who seemed to be dormant at the moment. “Your excellency!”, the two guarding badniks said quickly. They bowed, as Neo Metal Sonic smirked. “Raise your heads, men. You did a fine job bringing the creature to me”, the robot said, as the badniks nodded. 

“Your supreme highness, may I ask why you ordered us to capture the creature?”, One of the badniks piped up. “Simple. I wish to copy it’s life data. Now move aside, I will take it from here”, Neo Metal Sonic replied, as the guards stood aside. The tall robot leaped to the top of the tank and soon jumped into the water. He swam to the massive octopus and gripped on it with his clawed hands. 

It seemed to wake up now, as the large sea creature began to rebel. Neo Metal Sonic activated his chest laser, as the direct hit stopped the octopus from moving further. Or so Neo Metal Sonic thought, as one of its massive tentacles shot for him. “You have no reason to live anymore”, the robot thought to himself, punching the octopus. 

It flew out of the tank, as the water fell like rain in the underground facility. Neo Metal Sonic emerged from the tank and stepped on the massive sea creature. “Pathetic. You only serve to be my stepping stone for my defeat against Sonic, and you dare to live after I’ve used you?”, Neo Metal Sonic growled as the two guard badniks were shaking at the pure power display the robot was doing. 

“You two over there who were guarding the tank. Get rid of this creature. I have no need for it anymore. No wait, I should be rewarding you accordingly for your feats”, Neo Metal Sonic began. “Sire, serving you is more than enough of an reward! We live to serve you, supreme highness!”, One of the guards said. “I insist. You may take the remains of the creature should you wish. Perhaps you may see some value in its parts that I frankly do not care for. That is all. Good day”, Neo Metal Sonic replied, hopping off the massive octopus. 

As he jumped off, the massive hole from his chest laser and the print where his punch was extremely visible on the creature. He needed a bath, for he reeked of the sea creature. The smell made him cringe, as he would not accept the stinking of seafood any further. Returning to his room quickly, he ordered the badnik on duty to draw water for a bath and to wash his clothes. 

Soon he was submerged in warm water. He sighed as the warmth of the water soothed his tense muscles and legs. “Perhaps having a nice bath once in a while may not be so bad. I deserve it after all, as I am the true ruler of this pathetic planet”, Neo Metal Sonic thought to himself. Cleaning his arms and legs, he noticed something in the water. Pulling his arm out the water, he saw how it became a large tentacle. 

“I see that my life form copy data was completed successfully”, Neo Metal Sonic thought to himself, as his usual arm soon formed back. Something else caught his attention, and it was how his dick was hard. “I’ve been so busy since my invasion of Mobius began that I haven’t had time devoted to myself”, the robot sighed. “When I finish taking over the world, I can do whatever I please. I’ll be supreme ruler after all, and no one will command me”, Neo Metal Sonic said to himself, gripping his fists. 

On the bathroom door, there was rapid knocking. “Your supreme highness! I am terribly sorry for interrupting your bath, but I bring urgent news!”, a badnik shouted. “Well?! Spit it out then!”, Neo Metal Sonic shouted back. “Sir! Sonic has entered the base and has taken out most of the army! His friends are here too, but he seems to have made it deeper into the facility all by himself!”, the badnik replied.

“Are my clothes ready?! I’ll handle it myself!”, Neo Metal Sonic replied, standing up from the tub and quickly wiping the water off his body. “Yes, your excellency! They are all ready for you! We badniks will guard your room for as long as we can!”, the badnik added, as he heard the room to his door close quickly. Neo Metal Sonic sighed, as he opened the bathroom door. 

“Sonic’s here?! Oh great, another pathetic battle he’s come here to have, only to face defeat at my hands!”, Neo Metal Sonic said frustratingly, as he quickly put his clothes back on. His shoes were all polished too, as the tall robot was at his best right now. Just how he was supposed to be, right in time to slam Sonic into a wall. 

Sure enough, his bedroom door burst open as a few badnik parts were scattered outside. Sonic panted, as his eyes met with Neo Metal Sonic’s. “Neo!”, Sonic shouted, wiping the sweat off his forehead. “I couldn’t find you in the throne room! Is this where you’ve been hiding then?”, The azure hedgehog got into a fighting stance and bouncing up and down quickly. “Ugh, it’s you! Leave my domain Sonic, I have no time for worthless insects such as yourself!”, Neo Metal Sonic shouted, his sharp claws gleaming. 

“No way Jose!”, Sonic replied, slamming the door behind them. “It’s just you and me Neo! Come at me!”, Sonic shouted as he lunged at the robot. “He who strikes first loses”, Neo Metal Sonic sighed, as Sonic was in striking position. “Spin dash!”, the azure hedgehog shouted, as he curled up into a glowing blue ball. Just as when Sonic thought he struck Neo Metal Sonic, he was being held by something weird. 

It was slimy, and it was clinging around his neck. Sonic gasped for air, as he was kicking his feet desperately in mid-air. “Gah! What the fuck?!”, Sonic yelled out, as he began to lose oxygen. “You’ll make a fine test run subject”, Neo Metal Sonic said smirking. “Umph! That’s c-cheating Neo! Let me go!”, Sonic shouted a bit more wearily now, as he cringed at the slimy tentacle on his neck. 

“Since we are alone too, I’ve been thinking about perhaps keeping you around once I’ve taken over this planet! You’d do nicely as my personal slave”, Neo Metal Sonic added, as he felt spit by his shoe. “Get fucked Neo! In your dreams!”, Sonic shouted as a tentacle shoved itself into his mouth. “You dare spit on my shoe?! You disgust me! You need to be taught a good lesson!”, Neo Metal Sonic replied as he unbuckled his pants. 

He dropped his pants and tossed them onto his bed. He could see Sonic’s eyes widen at him, as he thrashed around more frantically. Two tentacles held his hands and another two for his ankles. The tentacles brought Sonic down to his erect cock, as another two opened up the hedgehog’s mouth forcefully. Sonic was still being held off the ground, as Neo Metal Sonic shoved his cock down the azure hedgehog’s throat. 

Sonic coughed and gargled, as his body was shaking. Neo Metal Sonic held his nose closed, as Sonic’s eyes filled with tears. “Mmph! Mmph!!!”, Sonic’s desperate noises said, as his throat was being abused by Neo Metal Sonic. “Are you really getting turned on by this you pathetic copy?!”, Neo Metal Sonic shouted as the azure hedgehog was unable to respond. 

“Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!”, Sonic said, as his throat convulsed under Neo Metal Sonic’s length. His tongue was beginning to swirl around him, as the robot began to thrust harshly. Sonic groaned as some tears fell free from his eyes. His face was starting to go blue, and his eyes were rolling back. Neo Metal Sonic let go of his nose for a brief moment, as the azure hedgehog took a desperate need for air.

“Your throat works best for taking on my size rather than talk! You look better this way, sucking desperately on my length!”, Neo Metal Sonic said, pinching the azure hedgehog’s nose again. “I still haven’t gone all the way! Can you feel me getting harder?”, Neo Metal Sonic added as the azure hedgehog’s flushed face moaned loudly. The taller robot took enjoyment in teasing Sonic with his own breathing, pinching, and letting go every few seconds. 

“Such a dirty face you're making right now Sonic! Your mouth is just like a vacuum! You like the taste of my cock don’t you?!”, Neo Metal Sonic shouted as the azure hedgehog’s head nodded up and down. “This guy...! He’s using my body as he pleases!! I can’t do anything to stop him!!!”, Sonic thought to himself, as he could feel himself becoming painstakingly hard. “You’re definitely worth saving after I take over the world!”, Neo Metal Sonic added as Sonic didn’t know whether or not a that was a compliment or not. 

“Hmm now let me see how many I can use at one time!”, Neo Metal Sonic said, summoning more tentacles from his body. “Eww more of them! They’re all violating my body! Molesting my insides too!”, Sonic thought to himself, as the length in his throat, began to twitch. “Not now! Now now!”, Sonic then thought frantically to himself, as his chest was being played with. Two tentacles were teasing his nipples while two others were jacking him off. Another pair of tentacles were inside, massaging his prostate. 

“I’m getting close too! Damn you Neo Metal Sonic! Damn you!!!~”, Sonic thought to himself harshly as he came. He didn’t realize when the tentacles made him hug onto the taller robot’s waist until it was too late. His eyes were brimming with tears, as Sonic was forced to feel it all flood into his stomach. Neo Metal Sonic’s length was so huge that Sonic didn’t even need to swallow, it just went straight to belly. 

“How’s the taste?”, Neo Metal Sonic asked as he pulled out of Sonic’s mouth. The azure hedgehog gasped for air, as Neo Metal Sonic Even let go of his nose to hear this. “Someone’s been having a lot of pineapples lately!”, Sonic replied, after coughing a few times. “Also nice cock. Did Dr. Eggman make that for you?“, Sonic added teasingly. “That? It was simply upgraded when I became Neo. I wasn’t even near my fullest potential Sonic. We still have a long way to go!”, Neo Metal Sonic began. 

“Back when I was serving Dr. Eggman, my maximum was 15 inches. Once I became Neo Metal Sonic, 15 became my new flaccid size, 20 when somewhat hard and 30 is my maximum”, Neo Metal Sonic responded casually. “30?! Are you serious?! That’s impossible! That’s freakishly big! I mean, you don’t even see that in the movies! There’s no way! There’s no way! Yeah, there’s no way-“, Sonic began, until the large looming phallic shadow in front of his face said otherwise. “I-I um... I’ve done a huge mistake challenging you...”, Sonic said sheepishly, even his hot breath making the beast in front of his face twitch. 

“As such, I never had partners. I was too busy serving Dr. Eggman to take care of my own needs, and never had time for relationships either. You’re going to be the first one Sonic, in both categories to finally satisfy us!”, Neo Metal Sonic added, which made the azure hedgehog gulp nervously. “You’ve taken it easily before, perhaps that’s why it looked like I intentionally held back. Now let’s see how you handle it in its true form. One thing too were gonna see how long you can last without it”, Neo Metal Sonic said smugly. 

“W-well all my friends are gonna be here soon! They’ll help me get down from here and I’ll kick your ass Neo Metal Sonic!”, Sonic said, still trying to remain strong. “I suppose you’ll have to hurry up before they find you right? To see you getting banged by the owner of this domain? What would they say then?”, Neo Metal Sonic replied, as his tentacles held Sonic up in the air. “Oh about what I just said a minute ago? I lied. I’m an extremely impatient man, and I’d rather move onto the main course right now”, Neo Metal Sonic added, as the tentacles that were hoisting up Sonic brought him over on top of the robot who was on the bed now. 

“You might want to savor the last few minutes you have of free will Sonic! I fully intended to make you mine!”, Neo Metal Sonic said, which alarmed Sonic. “I can’t take all that in! Even by cartoon standards, it’s way beyond big!”, Sonic shouted shakily, as he felt the tip press against him. “Fitting of an emperor is it not?”, Neo Metal Sonic began. “Perhaps if you promise to never enter my domain again, I think I’ll spare you. Before I forget too, are you married Sonic? It doesn’t matter to me, because I’m proposing to you right now. Your answer those questions will determine your fate”, Neo Metal Sonic added. 

“Yes! I promise to leave the laboratories and not come back! I’ll leave ok?! I’ll head to somewhere where you don’t have to see my face again!”, Sonic said, feeling the pulsing tip try and force its way inside him. “I’m not married either... I don’t even have a boyfriend! I suppose I’ll have to accept your proposal right? Then I guess this makes us an engaged couple? You can’t just skip the entire relationship and head straight for marriage Neo!”, Sonic added as the robot smirked. “You sure? As of now, we’re married Sonic! My lovely new wife! Let’s seal the deal right now!”, Neo Metal Sonic replied.

“Wait wait wait! I thought you said you were going to spare me if I agreed to your promises...!”, Sonic began, as he felt the tip find it’s way inside him comfortably. “This is your new home Sonic! As my new wife, it is your new duty to satisfy your darling husband is it not? Don’t worry, your pathetic little friends can see you once in a while. That is when we’re not in the bedroom”, Neo Metal Sonic replied, as Sonic’s body twitched at the beginning insertion of the taller robot’s unforgivingly big cock. 

“D-Don’t Neo! Don’t put it inside me! My mind! My mind and body are going to break!”, Sonic begged, as the robot titled his head upwards. “D-Darling! Darling! Not now ok darling?”, Sonic added, blushing at the thought of calling the taller robot ‘darling’. “Darling? You’re so sweet my lovely little Sonic! Despite our size difference, I love you all the same! Just breathe for me now ok?”, Neo Metal Sonic cooed. 

“You’ll be begging for me soon enough Sonic!”, Neo Metal Sonic began, releasing the azure hedgehog’s head. “Noooooo!!!~”, Sonic howled, as he felt it all suddenly being shoved inside him.   
“Gaah! Your insides are just perfect for me my sweet little angel!”, Neo Metal Sonic began, smiling at how the blue blur’s body was just loving him. “Muh mind! Stochp pwease!~”, Sonic moaned out, the tentacles teasing him further. “What was that? If you can still speak, then that means I haven’t gone all the way yet! Here are the last few inches!”, Neo Metal Sonic added, feeling the hedgehog hitting the base of his cock. 

“Kyaa!~ My minddd!! It’s being broken! I’m breaking!~”, Sonic screamed, feeling the instant orgasm wash over him. “Already? Oh well, I was hoping we could have seen how many thrusts it took to break you! We can still try if you’d like”, Neo Metal Sonic said sighing. “How many?! Don’t tease me like that! It’s because of the tentacles! Yeah, the tentacles!”, Sonic replied, nearly fainting at any estimated number. “Let’s give it a go then! Start counting Sonic!”, Neo Metal Sonic said happily. 

The first one, Sonic begin to beg for the robot to take it out. With the second one, his voice was all mashed up. The third thrust made Sonic lose all his words. Fourth made him no longer make any comprehensive sounds. The fifth made him only able to whine and moan. By the sixth, Sonic was begging the robot for more. The seventh had the azure hedgehog nearly crying because of how needy he was. 

By the eighth, ninth and tenth, Sonic’s mind had completely broken up into millions of little pieces. “You never stood a chance against me Sonic! Although I must admit, you have me surprised at how you’ve held on for this long!”, Neo Metal Sonic said, not yet satisfied. “Darling! Darling! Darling!~”, Sonic howled, as he could feel his heart drowning in all the pleasure. 

“How about we make this even better than how it is right now?!”, Neo Metal Sonic said giggling as his hands went on the azure hedgehog’s head. “Now just to mess with your mind a little, since it’s already broken!”, the taller robot said happily as his powerful ability began to have an effect on Sonic. “There we go! I’ve just heightened your pleasure receptors, and now even the wind will feel good on you!”, Neo Metal Sonic said feeling accomplished with himself. 

Sonic was nearly faint at this point, his head was feeling heavy. Every breath that left his body made his fuzzy head made it feel light as a feather. Neo Metal Sonic too had heightened his pleasure sensors to as fast as he could possibly handle. Feeling any form of faint, however, didn’t faze the larger robot. In fact, he welcomed the heightened sensation of not being able to feel his legs wholeheartedly. That’s what made this all more thrilling. 

“I wonder which one of us will faint first? I can’t even feel my arms now!”, Neo Metal Sonic said, clashing his mouth with Sonic’s. Both of them couldn’t feel their lower bodies at this point, as they did their best to focus on reality. It was easier said than done, as Neo Metal Sonic was still going to town on the azure hedgehog. Sonic hasn’t even noticed that he was getting hungry until Neo Metal Sonic told him that he could hear his stomach rumbling for over half an hour at that point. 

Not willing to stop their passionate session so soon, Neo Metal Sonic opted for calling one of his soldiers and bringing them snacks. Under the covers, they stayed until the soldier came into the room and left quietly and quickly. Before the both of them passed out for good, Sonic just remembered eating a granola bar and drinking down a few boxes of apple juice. Crumbs were scattered and sprinkled all around the bed and them. 

When Sonic came too, his whole body hurt. Sitting up now, he could see a few wrappers on the floor and the cartons of juice by the bedside. Getting up from the bed, he stretched before taking a proper look around. Neo Metal Sonic was still passed out on the bed, and Sonic’s legs were uncomfortably sticky as fluids were still running down them. Walking to the bathroom, he filled up the bathtub with hot water and began to scrub his body. 

His thighs and lower body were still rather sensitive, as Sonic was careful with those areas. Once the azure hedgehog was done, he exited the bathroom to see that Neo Metal Sonic was no longer in bed. Shrugging, Sonic exited the bedroom without another thought and down the hallways to the base cautiously. “Wonder where Dorito head went off to!”, Sonic thought to himself as he spotted Tails down the hall. “Tails! Tails!”, Sonic shouted happily. 

“Oh hey there Sonic!”, Tails replied as he hugged the blue blur. “So did you guys take over Neo Metal Sonic’s place or what?”, Sonic asked. “That’s the thing! We spent all night looking for you two but nothing! We did spot Neo Metal Sonic a few minutes ago, but when we went to confront him he seemed angry. He was mumbling something about you leaving and was even storming around the place!”, Tails began. “It’s weird, he completed ignored us! He only seemed interested in finding you!”. 

Sonic sweated nervously, as he chuckled. “Really...? Do you know where he is now?”, Sonic asked carefully. “Neo? Who knows?! He even left the base, crushing everything in his path! Now that we found you, we gotta hurry up and go! Who knows when Neo is gonna go searching for the chaos emeralds!”, Tails said as Sonic nodded. “You’re right! Let’s go track him down!”, the azure hedgehog added. 

“Tails! You found Sonic!”, Amy said happily as she ran to the two of them. Everyone was now gathered in the front of the base, all huddled together. “Are you guys ready to track down Neo? We gotta attack when he least expects it!”, Tails said loudly as everyone nodded. “Great! Wait... do you guys hear that?!”, Tails added as they all looked around. “It’s the same loud stomping we’ve heard earlier! It’s Neo!”, Amy said rapidly. 

Sure enough, from the shadow emerged an angry-looking Neo Metal Sonic. His angry eyes could probably kill, as his clawed fists were clenched tightly. “There you are!”, Neo Metal Sonic shouted as his large smile creeped Tails out. “Square up Neo! I’m always ready to kick butt!”, Sonic shouted as he stepped forward. “I was wondering where you went off too... that wasn’t very nice of you to leave me alone just like that”, Neo Metal Sonic added as his arms became tentacles. 

“Everyone watch out! Those things are dangerous! Try to avoid them the best you can!”, Sonic added loudly. “Oh? You can still fight? I’m impressed. We’re gonna have to fix that now”, Neo Metal Sonic began as his various tentacles attacked the group. Amy and Tails went flying back, as Sonic was grabbed by his neck by a tentacle. “I suppose I’ve left you alone for too long as well right? In a way, I am responsible for you wandering off. I won’t repeat the same mistake!”, Neo Metal Sonic said as Sonic was losing oxygen. 

“Can’t...breathe!”, Sonic said as he struggled to move. Neo Metal Sonic’s presence alone was enough to make anyone cower when he was extremely angry, and now that the robot was equally as horny he was an unstoppable force of nature. Amy and Tails stood up, as they lunged to the larger robot. “Let him go!”, Tails screamed as he punched the taller robot. Neo Metal Sonic took the blow even as Amy beat him with her hammer. 

Sonic was losing his consciousness, as Amy finally made progress. With one powerful blow, Neo Metal Sonic was knocked to the ground as the tentacle let go of Sonic. Catching the azure hedgehog in gloved hands, Tails called for Amy to retreat as they began to run away. “Sonic comes first! We have to make sure Sonic is alright!”, Amy’s last words were before Sonic lost his consciousness. Neo Metal Sonic stood up quickly, as his clawed hands tore up the ground. 

“Dammit! Dammit, it all! They got away!”, Neo Metal Sonic screamed into the air. His violent, dangerous behavior was getting more erratic by the minute as Neo Metal Sonic punched everything in sight. “You think you can run after everything we did together yesterday?! I refuse to accept that!”, the taller robot screamed. “Just you wait Sonic! I will have you again! You can’t escape me forever!”. As Neo Metal Sonic retreated to the throne room, everything was burning around him but he didn’t care. 

Sitting on top of his throne, his anger continued to rise. His lava colored eyes shone an angrily, as Neo Metal Sonic frustratingly thought of his next move. “I need to keep my mind running! I’m not giving up just yet!”, Neo Metal Sonic thought to himself upon his throne. As he was alone with his thoughts in the empty throne room, his same rising animalistic desires grew in the same portion. One thing distracted him however from much else. 

His tentacles were starting to smell like fish, as Neo Metal Sonic thought about needing another bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me regrets even starting this! I mean, what can I do anymore?! Fuck it! We’re going on!


	3. Savage Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well basically... 
> 
> “ Sonic had been captured and placed under Metal Sonic’s control. The robot had always desired a pet, what other pet would be better than the ‘Sonic the Hedgehog’? Training him would be a task worthy of the superior one after all”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oh god, it’s all goddamn lewds! All of it!)

“Ugh... my head...”. 

Sonic’s eyes were blurry as he opened them. Wiping them, he tried to stand up. His hands were also tied together tightly. There was a sound of metal rattling when he moved, Sonic soon realized he is being kept inside a small cage. “What the?! Hey! Is anyone out there?!”, He shouted, not being able to move much. The metal barrier was covered by a blanket or towel of sorts, as Sonic was on a soft rug. 

He heard footsteps, as the covering was removed swiftly. “Metal Sonic?! What the hell am I doing in a cage?!”, Sonic shouted, much to his annoyance. The robot didn’t seem to notice the hedgehog’s words, but rather stare at him intrigued. “He’s not trained. No matter. I will have to do the deed myself then. Commencing new protocol, and downloading new files on ‘how to tame feral hedgehogs’ ”, Metal Sonic said, turning away from Sonic for a second. 

“Very well then. I see what I must do to train him. I will retrieve the necessary supplies”, Metal Sonic said monotonously to himself, and promptly exited the room. “Hey wait a minute! Where are you going?!”, Sonic shouted, only to be ignored. “I can’t even spin dash out of this! I hope Tails or someone out there knew I got kidnapped!”. Cursing at himself, he could only wait now until Metal Sonic returned. 

Within a few minutes, Metal Sonic re-entered the room. There was a non-see-through bag in his hands and a different aura. “After confirming what the doctor requested specifically, I am verified for this procedure. New protocols are now activated, as well as my new upgrades. Commencing day 1 of training”, Metal Sonic said, placing a camera down on a nearby table and hitting the record button. 

“Training?! What the hell? Let me out!”, Sonic shouted angrily. He hated being in cramped, tight spaces and the robot knew it. “Subject appears to be defiant. This is to be expected, the subject is feral”, Metal Sonic spoke, reaching into the bag and taking out a few objects. The azure hedgehog seemed offended at Metal Sonic’s words. 

“Feral?! Metal Sonic, you rusty bunch of bolts! What are you going to do with me?”, Sonic asked loudly, gritting his teeth. Metal Sonic opened up the cage door slowly, untying Sonic’s hands gently. Sonic then kicked the cage door opened and hopped out. “Whatever freaky experiment you’re doing I ain’t interested! I’m busting out of here!”, Sonic said, giving his signature smirk. 

Metal Sonic sighed and said, “Activate collar, shock 10 seconds”. Sonic seemed confused until a massive school struck his body. It paralyzed the hedgehog, as he was in immense pain. It came from his neck, where it revealed Sonic was wearing a shock collar. “Ggah! Shit!”, Sonic shouted in pain, coughing. 

“Resistance is futile. We must resume day one of our training sessions. First and foremost, responding to commands. Come here Sonic”, Metal Sonic spoke, beckoning for the hedgehog. Sonic refused to move and pouted at the robot. “Get bent Metal Sonic! Do you think a dirty trick like a shock collar can stop me? Your processor must still probably in the junkyard!”, The azure hero shouted confidently. 

“Activate collar, shock 15 seconds”, The robot spoke, as Sonic was struck by a powerful blow. “Aaah! Fucking hell!”, Sonic gritted through his pain, panting when it was over. The pain was so deep, that Sonic ended up falling onto his knees. “Shit! Cut that out!”, Sonic shouted, glaring at the robot. 

“You heard your order then. Come here”, Metal Sonic said, in his usual cold tone. Clenching his firsts, Sonic slowly began getting back up. He was then shocked for about five seconds, as his legs were feeling weird by now. “Pets do not have the right to walk on two feet. You must come here on all fours”, Metal Sonic said, much to the annoyance of the blue hedgehog. 

“Or maybe you would rather prefer 20 seconds of shocking?”, Metal Sonic added monotonously. “Alright. Fine. You win”, Sonic said through anger, getting on all fours. He hated the fact he was doing this and cursed the robot in his mind. “Just don’t think too much about it Sonic. The closer you get to him, the easier it’ll be to fight him”, he thought to himself. 

Crawling towards Metal Sonic, the blue blur started formulating his escape plan. He finally reached the shiny red shoes, as the azure hedgehog looked up. “I’m here. What else are you gonna do?”, Sonic asked, his frustration seeping through. Metal Sonic grabbed a nearby bottle, which turned out to be chocolate syrup. 

“Since this your first day of training, you will have to get used to taking me all in. You should be honored, for giving you even the slightest bit of mercy”, Metal Sonic spoke, opening the bottle. Pressing a button by his crotch, his hard cock hit Sonic’s forehead. Sonic looked up nervously, as his emerald green eyes widened. 

When in the world did Metal Sonic get such a thing? It had to be thicker than his forearm, and its length was truly to be marveled at. His mind was starting to feel blurry, as pre-cum was already dripping. The first thought immediately came into Sonic’s mind was, “That is definitely going to break me”. Subconsciously, the azure hedgehog licked his lips and gulped nervously. 

“I must say, the doctor always out-does himself in all his works. Modeled just like the real thing, and then some. I even specifically requested a few other models, that you’ll see at a different date. For my own enjoyment, you could say I justified having my sensibility sensors adjusted. You’re going to be working hard today my feeble pet”, Metal Sonic said in a seductive tone, pouring the syrup on his cock. 

Sonic quickly looked down, as he could smell the chocolate syrup right in front of his nose. The blue blur would be lying if he said he wasn’t drooling. Chocolate was his guilty pleasure, as he tried oh so desperately to hide his sweet tooth. Honestly, who could resist chocolate? Tempting as it was to him, however, Sonic refused to take the bait. 

Metal Sonic chuckled. “Don’t lie to yourself my pet. You love chocolate, don’t you? Such a sweet treat lies in front of you, and you’re holding yourself back. Despite you being a large figure representing the health community, I know you’d gorge yourself on sugary delights when given a chance to”, the robot added. 

Sonic’s stomach rumbled, as his face flushed. How long had it been since his last meal again? The azure hedgehog could remember his lunchtime being cut short by Eggman. If he was out all night, that would mean he missed dinner as well. His belly felt empty, as embarrassing sounds continued. Looking up slowly at Metal Sonic’s cock, Sonic didn’t realize he was beginning to drool even more. 

Although he was practically dying of hunger, the hedgehog still had to refuse. “I can’t give up so soon! Get a grip on yourself Sonic! Stop drooling already!”, Part of him yelled internally. Metal Sonic decided to give the azure hedgehog a small ‘push’ for encouragement. Sonic’s mouth was soon filled with Metal Sonic’s chocolatey dick. 

His intense craving for sweets then kicked in, as the blue blur began lapping up what he could. Sonic was unstoppable when on a sugar rush, which forced him to keep his distance from sweets afterward. Metal Sonic groaned he didn’t expect Sonic to be this good. Sonic’s tastebuds were rejoicing, finally getting that much-needed chocolate fix. The hedgehog didn’t even notice when Metal Sonic’s hands pushed his head down further, thrusting into his mouth. 

“Ooh! That’s the spot! Delicious isn’t it Sonic?”, Metal said, as his sensors were starting to overload. Sonic’s lips were still wrapped tightly around the robot’s appendage, as his head bobbed up and down. The azure hedgehog’s face flushed at the desperate suckling sounds he was making, his cravings overpowering any other thoughts. All willpower was lost the moment the hedgehog came into contact with sweets. 

Metal Sonic kept thrusting, having a grand ole time. “I suppose that cocky mouth of his was good for something after all! Besides shouting obscenities and shitty one-liners”, the robot thought to himself, as the hedgehog kept his tongue occupied. Sonic’s hands were still free, wandering down. His perky and dripping hole, however, was still rather lonely. 

Metal Sonic took notice and said, “Uh uh, uh. You are not allowed to touch yourself”, the robot said, wagging his finger. Sonic angrily glared at the taller robot and looked down just as quickly. The azure hedgehog forced himself to grip his thighs so that he could suppress his thoughts to jerk himself off. It was getting harder with each passing second, as Metal Sonic was approaching climax. 

With a loud groan, the robot threw his head back. Tightening his grip on Sonic’s head, he came. Tears formed in the corners of the blue blur’s eyes, as he forcefully swallowed down the robot’s jizz. Sonic felt like he had chugged down a gallon of milk, it went straight into his stomach. Metal Sonic had a small sigh of relief, then let go of his head. 

“Such fierce eyes! Don’t worry, you’ll be satisfied in just a moment. It’s all still part of your training, and our activities are far from over”, Metal Sonic said, acknowledging how the azure hedgehog glared at him. “Maybe a little more of a warning next time?!”, Sonic yelled in his head angrily. 

With a satisfying ‘pop’, Sonic finally came up for air. Panting, the hedgehog then said, “You got any more chocolate?”. Metal Sonic nodded. “In fact, I have something even better for you”, The robot began, as he laid down on the floor. Sonic was still on his knees, as he was curious as to what Metal Sonic was going to do. “You’re going to have to work for it though, just like earlier. If you do well again this round, I’ll consider giving you an extra treat”. 

Sonic looked away again, knowing what the robot was implying. “Just take a moment to think about it Sonic! You’re going to ride Metal Sonic just to satisfy more of your dumb cravings?!”, Part of him yelled out internally. “Come on! Don’t be such a wuss! Just do it and you’ll be satisfied too! It’s a win-win!”, Another part of him yelled out. 

Sonic looked back anxiously once more, as he crawled slowly towards Metal Sonic. “What are the hell are you doing?! Don’t show the enemy you aren’t resisting!! What about our plan to attack him earlier when we got close?!”, Part of him yelled again. “Shut up! He’ll function better with a clearer head and full stomach!”, The other part of him shouted again. 

Sonic gazed somewhat fearfully at the appendage, and then at Metal Sonic. “Would it even fit? I’ve never seen such a thing before, and I’ve hadn’t had sex with another man before”, Sonic thought to himself, somewhat embarrassed of his immaturity in the field. “Ok, maybe it won’t be so hard. I’ll just...”, The azure hedgehog slowly got on top of the robot, as he gulped nervously once more. 

He slowly raised his hips, as he felt the robot’s bulge touch briefly his hole. With a deep breath, Sonic took it all in, all in one go. The blue blur felt an intense pleasure take over his body as he panted. Surprisingly, he already felt tired, it had taken up most of his energy. “Oh my! I... I did it...”, Sonic thought to himself.

He wondered how such a monstrosity managed to even fit inside him, and honestly had no clue. Metal Sonic soon spoke. “Too much to handle, blue blur? I figured you were just an amateur anyway, guess we’ll have to fix that”. The robot’s arms reached for his hips, as he placed his hands on them. Sonic soon began going up and down, his hole happily lapping up Metal Sonic for what he got. 

Sonic instantly knew he had made a mistake, and tried to stop. Metal Sonic kept him going anyways, as Sonic continued to clench down on him. “Just like that! Your walls are squeezing me with everything they got! You’re so tight Sonic!”, Metal Sonic said as he let go of the azure hedgehog’s hips. Sonic stifled his moaning, but with each passing second, it was harder to keep quiet. 

Sonic didn’t even realize he was moving on his own now, his hips now meeting with Metal Sonic’s. He tried to focus on his thoughts, yet his flustered face spelled out something different instead. He could feel the robot’s dick hit the deepest parts of him, Sonic was beginning to find himself in love with the feeling of it. “I feel like I’m really giving it my all, is that weird?”, He thought to himself. 

“So big! Sonic ole’ buddy, you’ve really struck the mother load! Your first time with quite a stud! Aren’t you happy?~”, Part of him thought. “He’s overjoyed, isn’t he? Do you think Metal Sonic can see he smiling from ear to ear right now? Don’t hog all the pleasure Sonic! Give him a nice moan for encouragement will ya?”, Another part of him thought. 

Sonic decided he would give in, just this once. 

How many times has he had said that already? Sonic was even wondering why he didn’t give in, to begin with, and just give the robot what he wanted. Every other thought of reason was already thrown out the window. Should he have just submitted, he would become a lewd onahole for the metallic hedgehog to stick his ridiculously large dick into. 

Still grinding down on the robot, he finally let his voice go. With each passing bouncing movement, the azure hedgehog let out a plethora of passionate moaning. Sonic could only describe his actions now as him practically ‘mounting’ the robot. It wasn’t all that scary he thought this would be, in fact, he found it kind of enjoyable. It reached all the way to his prostate and even further than that. 

Breathing heavily, the hedgehog kept going. Even if he wanted to stop, Sonic couldn’t stop moving up and down the robot’s cock. The azure hedgehog didn’t feel one shred of shame for sounding like a pornstar now. He would admit it though, he did feel a little embarrassed about giving Metal Sonic quite a show. 

Pleasure ran through his veins like electricity, as each jolt was stronger than the first one. Sonic didn’t even realize that he was practically howling in pleasure now, his voice sounding out loudly. If someone were to be in the nearby area, they’d surely hear Sonic’s happy moaning. “Huff... Metal! You’re just... way too good!”, the azure hedgehog said panting out. His legs were still keeping the robot pinned down as he kept going up and down on Metal Sonic. 

Sonic shamelessly moaned as much as his heart desired, as no matter how much a small part of him scolded the azure hedgehog. “Metal I’m closeee!You too?”, The blue blur asked, licking his lips. “Hold me please, master?”, Sonic asked whiningly. “I suppose. Go on ahead”, Metal Sonic replied as Sonic nodded. Holding onto the robot’s chest now, Sonic felt his head laying comfortably on Metal Sonic’s upper body. 

Closing his eyes, Sonic could feel his toes curl as he came. Breathing harshly, he could feel his sticky thighs shake as Metal Sonic soon came afterward. “Ah crap, my legs hurt like hell now...”, Sonic said hoarsely. “Are you tired already? We have about another five hours of training”, Metal Sonic replied as Sonic sighed. “I guess it can’t be helped then. Whatever, let’s get this over with. I’m still hungry”, Sonic said as he sat up properly again. 

“You look better on top of me”, Metal Sonic said teasingly. “Do I now? Are you trying to flatter me?”, Sonic replied, his curvy hips grinding on Metal Sonic’s. “I always speak the truth, and this is one of those times where I do not ‘cap’ or lie”, Metal Sonic replied, his fingers holding onto the ground. “Aww shucks then! You’re becoming so awfully nice to me now... master”, Sonic said as Metal Sonic growled. 

“You’re rather cocky yourself still Sonic. Might I remind you who’s in charge here?”, Metal Sonic replied as he pinned the azure hedgehog down. “I’m still not fully breaking down... yet. I might if you keep me around some more...”, Sonic added tauntingly. Metal Sonic smirked and replied with, “Oh, I don’t plan to let you go. Let’s continue with your training, my new pet”. “I wonder just how far I can go with this...”, Sonic thought to himself as his lips kissed the robot. 

“Maybe he’ll actually succeed in completely shattering me! Oh, break me into a million pieces Metal Sonic!”, Sonic thought to himself as the robot thrust into him. Although his growling stomach was yet to be fulfilled, Metal Sonic would feed the azure hedgehog small treats during their sessions. Usually, it was small chocolates, but he would often add other candies into the mix. 

From there began Sonic’s new role as a pet. Metal Sonic considered himself to be a good trainer, it took him about one month compared to the estimated six months it was expected for Sonic to become “properly” trained. Metal Sonic was rather proud of his work, considering he shortened the time needed by five months. As such, Metal Sonic often paraded the azure hedgehog around. Dressed in cute clothing as well, which was surprising considering how Sonic was usually naked around the robot.

His outfits left not much to the imagination however, as they were rather slinky and revealing. Sonic loved it however, the sense of total domination and feeling of being owned. It was also so very exhilarating, for the azure hedgehog. From the way that Metal Sonic would be possessive over one of the badniks looking at his exposed body, to the pleasures he would experience every day. 

Dr. Eggman was too busy with other things to ever talk to Metal Sonic anymore and left him on the robot on his own volition to do whatever he wanted with Sonic. Metal Sonic, having finally trained his new pet spent most of his time with him and not really doing anything else. Sonic didn’t like whenever the robot was busy doing anything, it bored him to death and he would be fidgety. Metal Sonic attempted to solve this by giving the azure hedgehog some toys. 

Few Rubix cubes, and other objects to try and solve the problem. Sonic would get bored regardless, due to the fact his immense speeds would allow him to solve most of the challenging games with ease. Metal Sonic knew it would have been hard anyway to try and solve Sonic’s boredom without whatever he wanted most, so he eventually gave up doing whatever he was doing any more to be with Sonic. 

Dr. Eggman took notice when he never saw the robot in his laboratory anymore, and the door to his room always locked. He really didn’t care about Metal Sonic, as he was still rather busy with other works and projects. At this point, roughly five months had gone by that Sonic became a pet. Sonic didn’t mind, he loved being with Metal Sonic and couldn’t imagine any other thing he would do without him. 

Metal Sonic too, gave up his usual strict sparring routines and other harsh training for combat purposes to focus solely on Sonic. It was about time as well, for Metal Sonic’s body was tired of all the fighting. As the blue blur laid in the bed with Metal Sonic, a strange thought crossed his mind. One that randomly popped out of the blue, and had not even considered after all this time. “I wonder if my friends are looking for me still”. That thought made Sonic sit up quickly and start to think more. 

“Then again, has Dr. Eggman taken over Mobius after all these months? What’s it even like outside anymore? I’ve been kept in this room and my only other contact is Metal Sonic! I haven’t been running lately either, and I usually get tired from using my legs to ride Metal Sonic...”, Sonic’s thoughts began as the azure hedgehog looked around the room. “Hmm... maybe I’m thinking about things too much. I’m sure things are fine, and I’m just overreacting!”. 

Something inside Sonic, however, begged to differ. Whatever he was feeling right now, was cast aside as Sonic could feel the robot’s hand on his thigh. “You’re not gonna go back to sleep?”, Metal Sonic asked as Sonic nodded. “Yeah, just had a weird dream”, Sonic lied as he yawned. Laying back down on the bed, Sonic closed his sleepy eyes and fell asleep soon afterward. 

Over the course of the next couple of days, Sonic’s increasing weariness for the outside world got ahold of him. He decided to ask Metal Sonic about, to which the robot gave him an odd answer. “Well it has been six months, and if I’m honest I haven’t seen much of the outside world either since then. Who knows?”, Metal Sonic responded. “Can we go outside then? I just want to see Mobius and my friends again”, Sonic asked as the robot looked confused at him. 

“Outside? Hmm...”, Metal Sonic murmured as he seemed to try and process that question. “Well, I haven’t seen my buds in some time now! If they knew I was doing alright, I’m hoping that this might solve their worries! I mean, I guess since I just kind of disappeared like that you know? Trying to prove I ain’t dead too!”, Sonic said as the robot still seemed confused. “Won’t you get bored? Last time I checked, you rarely like to do anything else besides sleep and eat”, Metal Sonic replied. 

“Well, just this once? I want to see Tails, Amy and all my buddies again!”, Sonic added as Metal Sonic took it into consideration again. “Alright. If this will solve your restlessness, then I’ll allow it. One condition, however”, Metal Sonic said as Sonic nodded. “Sure! What is it?”, the azure hedgehog replied. Metal Sonic chuckled as he whispered it into the blue blur’s ear. 

Sonic looked back at him puzzled but nodded. Soon the day came by that Sonic would be let outside, as he dressed in his best clothes. It was a rather beautiful dress with flowers on it, alongside his usual shoes. Metal Sonic insisted on him wearing his collar, which the azure hedgehog was able to subtly hide using the collar of the dress. As they left the laboratory, Sonic gazed around the still grassy green area. 

“Looks like nothing really changed after I left...”, Sonic thought to himself as the two walked to Mobius. Sparking up some conversation, Metal Sonic held the azure hedgehog’s hand as they made their way through town. Many people who saw them looked scared, as one woman even dropped her things after seeing Sonic. Tails and Amy soon appeared, as their eyes filled up with tears. “Sonic!”, they shouted in unison. “Amy! Tails!”, Sonic yelled back. 

Rushing to them, Sonic gave them a massive hug. “Where were you this entire time! We were scared that you...”, Tails said as he shook his head. “You’re alive! You’re really alive!”, Amy added happily. “Yep! I’m the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog baby!”, Sonic added happily. Amy’s gaze moved to Metal Sonic as she whispered, “What’s he doing here?!”. Metal Sonic sensed the pink hedgehog’s uneasiness as he approached them. 

“Oh yeah! I forgot to mention it, but the reason why I was gone this entire time”, Sonic began as Metal Sonic stood beside him and held his hand. “Me and Metal Sonic got married and we went on our honeymoon!”. Amy and Tails were shocked, as they should be. “You what?!”, Amy shouted in confusion. “Yeah! In fact, it was a little over six months ago that we got married!”, Sonic added happily. “Seriously?!”, Tails added in confusion. 

“Yep! Nothing too extreme really!”, Sonic said nonchalantly. “Dude, why didn’t you tell us you were getting married? I would have totally been your best man!”, Tails said as he seemed hurt. “Don’t feel like that Tails! We were both afraid of the backlash we would receive over it, and didn’t want you guys to be also on the receiving end of hate”, Sonic said as he hugged his best friend. Feeling the robot tug on his dress, Sonic smiled somewhat nervously. 

“We have a bunch of more people to talk too, I’m sorry to cut this short!”, Sonic began. “Amy, Tails, I hope you guys keep up the good work! Mobius looks great in your hands!”, Sonic added as he waved them one last goodbye. “Sonic...”, Tails said quietly as he could see the azure hedgehog walk away. “Wait, did you see that?”, Amy asked as the fox boy shook his head. “No, what was it?”, Tails replied. “I think Sonic was wearing something under his dress collar! I couldn’t see it well, but it looked weird...”, Amy added as she crossed her arms. “I don’t know about you, but it almost looked like a collar of some sort...”. 

As Metal Sonic pulled Sonic into an alleyway, he began to fumble under his dress. Sonic panted as Metal Sonic pulled down his underwear and thrust into him. “Jeez, talk about impatient...”, Sonic said shakily as Metal Sonic rhythmically kept pace. “You were looking too good in that dress, I couldn’t help myself”, Metal Sonic replied shakily as his hands were intertwined with Sonic’s. “Maybe we should come outside more often, you know? Just to stretch our legs and stuff”, Sonic said as Metal Sonic nodded. 

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt. If this means I can fuck you in somewhat of public areas while you’re wearing these cute clothes, it doesn’t matter to me”, Metal Sonic replied as Sonic smiled. “I don’t really mind either then if this means you get to have fun with me still”, Sonic added as his soft moans escaped his lips. Kissing the robot plenty, Sonic could feel his impending orgasm hit his body. With a relieved sigh, Sonic would feel the robot cumming inside him. 

“Another dress ruined...”, Sonic said, his words feeling light. “Don’t worry my darling pet, I’ll get you a new one”, Metal Sonic replied as he pulled out of the azure hedgehog. “Oh really? Well, that’s good news for me! Knowing you, you’re going to choose something really cute!”, Sonic added as he kissed the robot again. “Cute things fit me rather well, I gotta say”, Sonic said as he adjusted his dress again. “Well can I help it? You were always the cutest hedgehog alive Sonic, I just helped you find clothes which suited you best”, Metal Sonic replied. 

Metal Sonic’s clawed fingers traced the collar on Sonic’s neck, as he touched the leather bond. “You’re also rather stunning when you wear your collar too”, Metal Sonic said in a sultry tone. “You’re flattering me too much, master. I am just a pet after all...”, Sonic replied as the robot wrapped his arms around his waist. Kissing Metal Sonic, the azure hedgehog hugged him tightly. “It’s another great day I suppose...”, Sonic thought to himself as he felt the robot still clinging onto him. “Now, let’s head home before we smash again”, Metal Sonic said as Sonic smirked. 

“You got it...master”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing with my life anymore??? Fuck it, here we go again!


	4. Bodypillow Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sonic discovers Metal Sonic’s deepest, darkest secret. It wasn’t the one he was entirely expecting, but what could he expect any more when his archenemy keeps a bodypillow of him?” 
> 
> Alternatively, WeDemBoiz brings you the fic that will make you cry, be horny or something along those lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know originally, this was supposed to have only 7k words maximum, and I oop- I accidentally wrote 7,946 of them. 
> 
> (GODDAMIT WeDemBoiz, this isn’t no small drabble!)

**_“You’re lying”._ **

“I swear I am not lying to you Doctor”, Metal Sonic said calmly as Dr. Eggman eyed the robot intensely. “I’m gonna ask you one more time Metal Sonic. Why do you have forty plushies of Sonic?! I’m sure you’d only need at least one or two for target practice!”, Dr. Eggman began somewhat confused but angry. “I swear it’s for me to beat up when I’m angry! When I lose to Sonic I beat up these plushies to remind myself after how much I still hate him!”, Metal Sonic replied as Eggman folded his arms. “Alright fine. I’ll believe you, for now. I have no idea why you seem so drawn to the Sonic plushies, but I’ll allow all ninety-nine of them to be in your room. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to go watch anime. Who knew parenthood was this hard...?”, Dr. Eggman sighed as he left Metal Sonic’s room. Waiting for the door to close completely, the metallic hedgehog waited one more moment before quickly locking the door to his room. He took a running start into the massive plushie pile, as he was buried by a mountain of Sonic’s. Metal Sonic sighed happily, as he grabbed one and held it in his arms. What most importantly he was thankful for was how Dr. Eggman didn’t check the bottom middle pile of Sonic plushies. He even made sure to hide the 30th poster he stole from the small Sonic fan shops on Mobius under his bed. It was good because he had to replace the one which was on his wall. It was far too slimy now, and he had an even better poster of Sonic now. Turning the poster on the wall back over, he took it down and threw it into the trash. Metal Sonic even made sure to hide it neatly under the crumbled tissues. Of course, he lied to the doctor and said that the stains were from the ceiling whenever it rained, and that time when he made up the excuse that he was painting his room and that’s why there was white ‘paint’ everywhere. Metal Sonic had to learn how to get away with certain things, he didn’t want the doctor to be too suspicious about his Sonic memorabilia collection after all. At first, Dr. Eggman was didn’t seem put off by Metal Sonic keeping videotapes and CDs of his battles with Sonic. He did think it was strange however, that Metal Sonic even placed the footage on hard drives and VHS tapes. Maybe Metal Sonic was making it too apparent when Dr. Eggman asked him why he insisted on locking himself in the basement alone and watching the tapes for the entire day. It was all in the name of studying Sonic’s battle movements and seeing how he adapted to different places. It might have been even more suspicious when Eggman watched one of the tapes himself and noticed the robot freezing if Sonic fell on the ground while on his stomach. Whenever Sonic got back up, he’d seemed confused why Metal Sonic was frozen in place. It was also rather odd why Metal Sonic insisted on chasing after Sonic from behind. Dr. Eggman was starting to wonder if Metal Sonic wasn’t telling him something when the Sonic plushies that he gave the robot for target practice were seemingly sewed and repaired again anew. Metal Sonic couldn’t let his secret slip no matter what. Not until he could finally have some time to be with his newest Sonic item. Metal Sonic had taken it upon himself to buy something. Whenever Dr. Eggman sent him to annoy the mobian people, some of them would throw their wallets at him before running away. Metal Sonic had brought it upon himself to purchase something comfier than the Sonic plushie mountain. He smirked before he pulled out his brand new limited edition Sonic bodypillow from underneath his bed. He would have hidden it inside a closet, but Metal Sonic kept his special Sonic mousepad in there. Hopping in bed, Metal Sonic held the bodypillow in his arms. In the front, Sonic was sprawled out on a bed, and in the back of the pillow, Sonic was posing with his back showing off. Metal Sonic held the pillow in his hands now happily, as he made happy chirping noises. This was something Metal Sonic refused to ruin, this was meant for him to cuddle only. The robotic hedgehog placed that mental note in his head and was happy imagining he was holding the real Sonic. Just feeling the warmth of his body, the beating of his heart... his hands around his curves and the azure hedgehog’s thick thighs on him... Metal Sonic sighed as his clawed fingers traced the design of the body pillow. “You just so cute Sonic, but so hard to get...”, the robot said sighing. “I had no idea that the mobian people loved you as much as I do to make all this merchandise of you...”. He couldn’t help but feel lonely with his own feelings, after all, Sonic was a very popular and attractive person and must have many suitors already lined up for him. Metal Sonic was one of perhaps a dozen who loved him, but he was different. You see, his love for Sonic is almost inhumane at this point and after being bottled up for so long; Metal Sonic feels like he could explode on any given day. Just the thought of the azure hedgehog was enough to get him all hot and bothered, nervous if Sonic would accept his feelings and would accept all of him. Metal Sonic just couldn’t help himself anymore, he really wanted to confess everything to Sonic. His fingers sunk deeper into the bodypillow as he growled softly. Thinking about Sonic, with his metallic fingers finally grabbing his waist and pulling him in as Sonic’s thick thighs wrapped around his own waist... or perhaps this wasn’t enough for him. No, Metal Sonic needed something more from the azure hedgehog. “I need you Sonic... more than you could ever imagine...”, he whispered as his claws dug deeper into the squishy material. Finally, with a sharp growl, his fingers tore through the body pillow. There was a ripping sound as Metal Sonic quickly sat up. He sighed, as he went to get his sewing materials. “Man, I really gotta be careful with these things... I totally let myself get too far again! I can’t accidentally rip it alongside not nutting in it...”, Metal Sonic murmured as he got to work repairing the body pillow. Dr. Eggman then knocked loudly on his door. “METAL SONIC OPEN UP THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! YOU GOTTA GO AND FIGHT SONIC AGAIN!”, Dr. Eggman screamed as Metal Sonic quickly hid everything away. “Y-Yes Doctor at once!”, Metal Sonic shouted back as he ran out of the bedroom. He flew quickly into the main laboratory, as Dr. Eggman waited for him. “Anyways while you were doing chaos knows what with those plushies, Sonic is doing some more goody-two-shoes stuff and it’s bothering me. Go stir some shit up, I can’t take all that peace”, Dr. Eggman spoke as he sounded painfully bored and frustrated. “Maybe throw tomatoes at them, make sure to record their reactions too!”. Metal Sonic nodded, as he swiftly left the laboratory. The robot wanted to get this over with so that he could go back home and continue to patch up his bodypillow. Although, he really didn’t seem to mind wanting to see the real Sonic. Their interactions weren’t much anyway, so Metal Sonic felt down on his luck regarding being able to have Sonic accept his feelings. He wasn’t going to give up already though, and that’s because he still believed that Sonic would accept his feelings! So when he saw the real deal in front of him, Metal Sonic couldn’t help but giggle while pretending to fight him. “Stop playing around Metal Sonic! Come at me like you mean it!”, Sonic shouted at the robot as he lunged towards him. Metal Sonic instead caught the azure hedgehog in his arms and held him close as Sonic seemed confused. He was expecting a close combat attack from the robot, but he opted to hold him instead? Was this some sort of new tactic? Sonic pushes the robot away quickly, as he frustratingly pouts. “I don’t know what you’re trying to pull here Metal Sonic but you’re not slick! I’m gonna find out what’s going on and take you down!”, Sonic shouted as he knew the robot was cunning enough to pull some underhanded masterplan. “What do I have to lose by holding you? You’re honestly one of the softest and coziest things I’ve ever held...”, Metal Sonic replied somewhat quietly. “Huh? That’s kinda odd I guess”, Sonic began as he was still bouncing up and down. His shoes were barely on the ground now as Sonic made his move, Metal Sonic was anticipating it anyways, as he caught the azure hedgehog’s spin dash attack with his hands. Although the blue blur’s tough quills could have torn apart Metal Sonic’s hands with ease, they felt surprisingly soft against him, as Metal Sonic was able to catch the uncurling hedgehog in his arms. “You’re so adorable Sonic! Soft, kind, and gentle... I think you’re definitely the perfect person for me...”, Metal Sonic began quietly. “Can’t I hold you just a little longer Sonic? You just feel so good...”. Sonic felt frozen, he didn’t know how exactly to react or reply to the robot. What would he do? Would he push Metal Sonic away or let him give his hug? Whatever the case was, it looked like the robot didn’t have any malicious intentions by the way he was holding him. Sonic sighed, as he felt Metal Sonic’s long and sharp claws on his soft and smooth chest. Silence looked in the air uncomfortably as they both stood there, in a one-sided hug. Finally, Metal Sonic’s comlink activated as Dr. Eggman demanded the robot to return to the laboratory at once. He needed help with his latest project and to help him scrap some parts from the old projects and recycle them for his newest one. Metal Sonic sighed, as he let the azure hedgehog go. Sonic stepped a few feet in front of him before turning around and still having a very concerned but confused face. He dashed off as Metal Sonic took to the skies and flew back to the laboratory. Upon his arrival, the metallic hedgehog could already hear the sounds of machinery hard at work inside. Dr. Eggman noticed when he entered the workshop, as he motioned the robot over to him. “Good to see that your back. I hope you got me some decent footage of you disturbing the peace of the mobians, cause I’m gonna need it. Anyways, I need you to help take apart those old machines in the corner. Start with whatever one you’d like. it’s all the same to me”, Dr. Eggman said as he focuses his attention elsewhere. Metal Sonic nodded as he walked over to the broken machine pile. One of them caught his eye, as he pulled it out of the massive machinery pile. It was the old cyborg sonic, designed to act as a pseudo for the real one. Metal Sonic was struck by a strange idea, as he dragged the deactivated robot over to Dr. Eggman. “Doctor; I was able to find out that this robot may be of use. If you would allow me, I’d like to repair and upgrade this machine”, Metal Sonic spoke as the bald man turned around. Dr. Eggmans eyes gazed at the cyborg sonic robot and looked back to Metal Sonic. “New upgrade you say? Maybe I can be of assistance to you, and give you some ideas on how to improve it. Perhaps the idea of an automatic firing system interests you? Having an actual sparring partner that looks like the person you’re trying to beat us a good source for motivation”; Dr. Eggman said as the robot shook his head. “D-Do not fret Doctor, I am sure I will be able to handle this on my own, and make adjustments when needed. My idea for certain modifications may be different from what you’re thinking”, Metal Sonic replied quickly as the taller man sighed. “Whatever. Go on now Metal, I need to finish up my newest badnik!”, Dr. Eggman added shooing away the robot. Metal Sonic bowed before leaving the workshop and returning to his room. Closing and locking the door behind him, he scurried around his room picking up certain things. First, he got his personal laptop and a few cables and plugged them into the cyborg. While that was happening, Metal Sonic was gathering up washcloths to clean it up with. Finally, he reached for a small box hidden deep under his bed and opened it. He shakily grabbed the custom-sized pocket pussy and left it on the ground. With his new plan in action, Metal Sonic loaded up the newly cleaned pseudo cyborg with files about the red-eyed robot and the real Sonic. Finally, Metal Sonic placed the final piece inside the cyborg’s crotch. It had only taken him about a half-hour to completely finalize the last of everything, but he was already anxious enough to test it out. “I should have gotten rid of any past pesky bugs. The coding looks good as well, so I might as well give it the final test...”, Metal Sonic thought to himself as his own crotch plating retracted. With the cyborg laying on the bed in front of him, Metal Sonic opened up a small bottle of lube that he hid inside a discreet panel inside the wall of his room. With the slimy, shiny gel-like lubricant on his somewhat erect dick, Metal Sonic cautiously inserted his metallic appendage into the cyborg’s new genitalia. “Woah...!”, Metal Sonic said loudly as he felt the toy tighten around him. It’s soft, plush interior pulled Metal Sonic in further, inviting the robot to do more than just slide it inside. Metal Sonic breathes heavily as he can feel his needs finally being met, well at least somewhat. This would have to do for now at least, and it’s not like he minded it. Perhaps giving the cyborg sonic this new feature was the best decision Metal Sonic ever made. The robot could even feel his legs quivering, as he realized that perhaps he had even been far too pent up. Who could blame him, however? He was either busy serving Eggman or contemplating on how he couldn’t muster any courage to talk to the real Sonic. Metal Sonic was tired of feeling lonely, and feeling needed but only to serve a purpose. If this cyborg could remedy some of that feeling of loneliness, then Metal Sonic would keep living another day. Although he would admit, he felt pathetic for using cheap substitutes of the real Sonic to satisfy his own feelings. He had his own reasons too, for he was too afraid of harming Sonic. Metal Sonic was scared of the rejection, scared of the feelings of alienation and eternal unrequited love. With this cyborg, he wouldn’t need to be scared of hurting the real Sonic. He wouldn’t need to worry whether or not the azure hedgehog would eventually leave him for another. With the cyborg, Metal Sonic could feel somewhat of the love he was desiring for so long. Even the plushies and other items were just there for the robot to pine after Sonic from a distance. Hell, did the mobian boy even notice him? Was he just another villain of the day for him to take down and serve justice to? Metal Sonic growled, as his sharp claws gripped onto the cyborg’s arms. “Sonic... why? Why don’t you notice me? I’m literally everything you could have ever needed... why don’t you see me? Why don’t you love me?!”, Metal Sonic shouted as he thrust into the cyborg. “Everyone else is a waste of time! I’m far better for you than any other! So why don’t you notice me?! I’m not fighting you because I want too! I’m really just trying to protect you! I love you Sonic... so why can’t you love me back?”, Metal Sonic screamed as his claws left marks on the cyborg. “Why can’t you ever tell me that I’m enough?! Tell me Sonic! Why won’t you ever compliment me...?! I always think you’re the most beautiful person alive, you’re a living angel on Mobius! What do you even think about me?!”. With each thrust, Metal Sonic felt all his pent up emotions as well flooding out. Metal Sonic kept his tightened grip on the cyborg as it laid lifelessly on the bed. With each passing thrust, the robot’s rage, sadness, and raw passion was finally released. Metal Sonic could feel his own fluids starting to trickle down the cyborg sonic’s thighs. With each harsh and powerful thrust, more of Metal Sonic’s warm and sticky liquids came pouring out. Metal Sonic didn’t rest not even for a second, as he was lost in his own mind. Torn between the heat of the moment and his own broken feelings, the robot kept at it mindlessly as he was focused on something else entirely. He was still trying to figure out what to feel at the moment. Metal Sonic managed to bring himself back to reality in order to feel his anticipating climax. Despite being lost inside his own mind for the majority of the time he began to relieve himself with the cyborg, Metal Sonic’s body was on autopilot as it kept the robot’s hips grinding on the cyborg. Gripping his fists, Metal Sonic groaned loudly as he finally climaxed. The navy robot sighed and breathed rapidly as he looked to the cyborg. His hand held the cyborg’s cheek, as he stroked it gently. There was a small laugh that emerged from his voice module, as Metal Sonic soon erupted into louder laughter. “Oh, I’m the worst aren’t I, Sonic?”, Metal Sonic breathed out somewhat silently. “Look at me, resorting to relieving myself with a cyborg of yourself”. Metal Sonic looked to the lifeless copy for an answer but already knew that one would not be provided. “What should I even do anymore? I’m not ever seen by you, yet I’m the one who pines for you the most! Maybe the real you isn’t what I should be going for...”, Metal Sonic murmured monotonously. With an expressionless look on his face, the robot was still pinning down the cyborg sonic. Inside the robot, something akin to the snap of a thread could be seen and heard. Metal Sonic tilted his head to the ceiling, as he sighed. With his two hands on his mouth guard, he grunted and growled as his hands tried to pry it off. With his metallic fingers on the edges, he twinged in pain as it slowly was starting to come off. Screaming fiercely, Metal Sonic tore off the shiny restraint which kept his mouth at bay. With the now torn off safety guard in his hands, Metal Sonic tore into it with his teeth. It was soon nothing but shreds as he spat out the remains of the forced security measure implemented on him. “Feels good to get rid of that...”, Metal Sonic said as he felt his teeth hit the air as he opened his mouth widely. “I almost forgot I had a mouth...”, the robot murmured as he looked down. As the unresponsive cyborg laid beneath Metal Sonic, the robot leaned down to it. “Say, now that my teeth have finally returned... what do you say we get closer to each other?”, Metal Sonic said as his teeth bit onto the cyborg’s neck. When Metal Sonic leaned back upwards, there was a decent-sized hickey on the cyborg. “I tried my best not to tear out any of your parts, thank the emeralds for that!”, Metal Sonic added manically. His ruby red eyes flared up dangerously now, as the robot started to thrust into the cyborg sonic. “My very own Sonic... I’m going to take good care of you! If your counterpart won’t notice me; then I’ll just have to do it myself! You may not be the real Sonic, but I’ll make you one! To me, you’ll be the best Sonic! You actually notice me! You’ll compliment me! Sonic! Sonic!”, Metal Sonic shouted insanely as his broken mind and feelings continued to crumble. Underneath the robot’s shattered psyche, grew a lust of massive proportion. It spread like wildfire inside Metal Sonic, as his mind was left feeling rather light and pleasant. He didn’t even notice when Dr. Eggman knocked on his door, as the bald man screamed at Metal Sonic to open his door. “What in the name of all the seven chaos emeralds are you doing in there?! I demand you come out right now!”, Dr. Eggman shouted as Metal Sonic continued what he was doing. With his painfully hardened cock finally feeling somewhat of much-needed release, Metal Sonic kept thrusting furiously into the cyborg, as it’s limp body began to feel as if it was moving due to how hard the robot was going into it. Dr. Eggman pounded on the door once more before ultimately giving up and walking away. “Metal Sonic better have a good reason for not opening his door! He’d better come out in the next five minutes or else!”, the bald man thought angrily to himself. “He’s been acting far too suspicious these days! He’s constantly locking the door to his room too and not listening to what I tell him! If he doesn’t stop locking his door without a good reason, then I’ll have no choice but to enter forcefully!”, Dr. Eggman thought as he entered the main laboratory area. Dr. Eggman retrieved the master key to all the rooms in the base as he trudged angrily back to Metal Sonic’s room. He decided to knock on the door one last time, as his hand made a loud sound. “Metal Sonic, I’m giving you one more chance to open this door! I’ve already given you multiple times to open the door, and I’m tired of you not listening to me!”, Dr. Eggman shouted, as there was no response. “Metal Sonic! I’m coming in then!”, the bald man added as his master key opened the large and heavy metal door. Entering the dark room, on top of the bed was Metal Sonic. His back seemed hunched over something, as Dr. Eggman looked closer. Amongst the loud and dangerous growling, there was something odd which the robot made a defensive stance over. With a sharp gasp, the taller man dropped the key in his hand. Clattering on the floor, Dr. Eggman took a few steps back in pure shock. “M-Metal? What are you doing?!”, Dr. Eggman asked in disbelief. Metal Sonic’s red eyes stared down the bald man, as his chest laser began to power up. If the doctor hadn’t ducked at the right time, his head would have been blown clean off. “Metal Sonic! I order you to stand down!”, Dr. Eggman yelled out as he fell to the floor in order to dodge another beam. The robot screamed loudly as he pointed his chest to the ceiling and fired multiple shots. Parts of the tiles on the roof began to fall down as Dr. Eggman was nearly crushed by the falling rubble. Pulling out his portable console, he attempted to deactivate Metal Sonic from a distance. Metal Sonic was refusing the deactivation command, and all other connections to the robot had been closed off. Dr. Eggman had no chance of deactivating him manually, as the robot was firing multiple dangerous beams per second. Hiding behind a bookshelf, Dr. Eggman could only dodge the beams. “No good! He won’t listen to me! I can’t take him down on my own!”, The doctor thought to himself. Seeing the opportunity to run, Dr. Eggman ran out of the robot’s room and back into the main laboratory area. Sounding the alarms, he sent in his finest troops into the sector where Metal Sonic’s bedroom was. Once the sanctioned troops had entered the sector, Dr. Eggman closed it off by sealing them in. All other forms of escape such as vents and pipes were all flooded and sealed off. Watching from the cameras, Dr. Eggman could see more explosions and eruptions occurring as the base suddenly began to shake. It stopped after a few seconds, as only one camera remained somewhat functional. After the smoke cleared up enough, Dr. Eggman could finally make out what was happening now. Metal Sonic emerged from the room with a badnik’s arm in his mouth as he chewed through it. Screaming, Metal Sonic’s chest laser tore through more of the walls and the floors. With his claws, he tore through the defeated badniks bodies. Dr. Eggman gasped and felt nauseated as Metal Sonic tore through everything in the sector with his bare hands and teeth. Badniks were torn up in the blink of an eye, with almost nothing remaining. Metal Sonic was on all fours, crawling around quickly, and could even climb on the walls like a spider. Metal Sonic’s fierce grunting and possessive growling could be heard, as it sent chills down the bald man’s spine. “This isn’t good! Metal Sonic is completely out of control! I can’t shut him off and eventually he will break out of the sector! When he does, who knows what will happen?! He’s torn through every restraint available, it’ll be only a matter of time before he tears through his core programming... if that occurs... Metal Sonic could very well destroy all of Mobius!”, Dr. Eggman thought, feeling frightened. “I need help! My finest machines did nothing! Although it hurts, I need his help! Only he can help us all now!”. Gulping, Dr. Eggman swallowed his pride as he grabbed the phone. Frantically typing numbers into the phone, he heard dialing noises before a small ‘click’ was heard. “Yo! This is Sonic, who’s this?”, Sonic said happily as Dr. Eggman took a deep breath. “Sonic? This is Dr. Eggman. Look, I’m in desperate need of your help! This is of utmost urgency if you fail to help contain this all of Mobius could be in danger! Please, I’m begging you! Metal Sonic has lost all control! He’s broken through all of his restraints, and has gone completely haywire! I can’t shut him off and he tried to kill me!”. There was silence on the other side of the phone for a moment before Dr. Eggman placed the phone to the cameras. Loud screaming, banging, and growling was heard as Dr. Eggman placed the phone back to his ear. “I need your help Sonic! You know I wouldn’t need your help if I could contain this on my own! I really can’t, because Metal Sonic has already bested most of my troops!”, Dr. Eggman shouted. “So please Sonic, please help me! I promise to never do bad again, I promise! Please just save me! Not only will I die at this rate, but all of Mobius!”. “...I’m heading over there right now! Stay put Eggman, I’m going to go save you!”, Sonic replied quickly as there was a small ‘click’ on the phone. Dr. Eggman felt the laboratory shake again as Metal Sonic used his invincible and powerful black matrix shield to try and ram his way past the sixty doors which closed off the sector. “Sonic you better hurry! Not even the doors will hold on much further at this rate!”, Dr. Eggman thought nervously to himself as more sudden explosions and eruptions occurred in Metal Sonic’s sector. Checking the last camera, it seemed as if Metal Sonic had stopped for a brief moment. Looking around him, the robot looked carefully around him as his head turned quickly back to the door. He hunched over before screaming loudly and using his claws and teeth to burst through the first ten doors. Using his laser, he burst through more of them as it was starting to take a toll on his body. Smoke came from the robot, as he frantically tried to break down the doors. Something was making him tear through the heavy metal doors even further, as Dr. Eggman had no choice but to close off the next sector that was next to the one Metal Sonic was in. It was the one with the main area of the laboratory, as Dr. Eggman could only pray that the main laboratory doors could withstand Metal Sonic’s barrage of attacks. This door was more powerful but he had to wait, however, until Sonic came and he could abandon the laboratory completely. Dr. Eggman made a frantic scramble to shove the most important items into a box. The main supercomputer was transferred into his personal laptop, as he continued to keep a keen eye on the cameras. Finally, the alarms blared signaling the doctor that Sonic had arrived. The blue blur raced into the main laboratory area, as he frantically looked around. “Eggman! Are you hurt?! How’re the doors holding?!”, Sonic shouted as he approached the taller man and the cameras. “I’m fine thanks, but I’m afraid that Metal Sonic is making quick work of them! You have defeat him, and deactivate him manually!”, Dr. Eggman replied as Sonic looked to the cameras. Metal Sonic was screaming as his speed increased tenfold with his barrage of attacks on the walls. Punching, kicking, clawing, chewing, firing at it but anything to break down the sector doors. “This is not looking good at all! He’s just broken through door number fifty-five! If he breaks down the next five, we’re all done for! I’d have to abandon the lab and destroy everything in it!”, Dr. Eggman shouted as Sonic gripped his fists. “Run now Dr. Eggman! I’ll handle Metal Sonic! If I fail, however... I want you to still destroy the laboratory! It’s better than having Metal Sonic rampaging on the other zones!”, Sonic shouted as Eggman nodded. “Good luck Sonic! Mobius is depending on you!”, Dr. Eggman replied as he ran with his box in hand out of the laboratory. Pulling out his portable console, Dr. Eggman initiated a full lockdown of the laboratory. Looking to the fortified base now, Dr. Eggman could only hope that Sonic would be able to take down Metal Sonic. It would take the azure hedgehog a little more than the sector dark halls lightened by red lights and destroyed badniks bodies to get him nervous. What truly got him nervous however was how quickly Metal Sonic had torn through the heavy doors like paper. Sonic stepped cautiously down the halls, as there were various holes which he could have fallen in. Hearing noisy whirring, Sonic his behind a pile of rubble. Metal Sonic was close by, and he would need to be careful around the dangerous robot. It soon fell out of hearing range, as Sonic continued further into the sector. Looking around for the robot, Sonic stumbled upon more torn bodies of badniks. There were more of them in front of a specific room, as Sonic could only assume this is where Metal Sonic’s bedroom was. Entering it, he noticed charred walls and piles of rubble and machinery parts on the floor. Sonic looked around and noticed something strange. Hidden under the rubble were small plushies of himself and a torn poster of him. Holding a dirty plushie, Sonic realized that the robot kept small toys of him. More of them seemed to be coming from the other side of the room, where there was a sizable bed. Something had been disintegrated, and the only thing that was left of it was something pink and small. Sonic looked at the mysterious item confused but before he could grab it, it had fallen under the bed. Looking beneath it, his emerald green eyes widened as the azure was amazed to see so many plushies, figurines, posters of himself. “Did Metal Sonic collect all of this? Why would he have so much merchandise of me? Wait what’s this?”, Sonic murmured as he pulled out something white and soft. His face turned beet red as he sputtered out, “It’s a body pillow of me?! Why am I in such a comprising position?!”. Although Sonic would admit, the bodypillow was soft to the touch and rather comforting. Bringing it closer to his body, Sonic took a better look at the quality of it. He noticed that there seemed to have been a tear in the pillow, but was patched up again. Sonic chuckled, now knowing that his archenemy kept a somewhat lewd bodypillow of him. Although, he was still confused why Metal Sonic kept so much merchandise of him. Perhaps the robot had a hobby of collecting things? Maybe Metal Sonic just liked comforting things such as plushies? It was possible that Metal Sonic just liked sonic memorabilia because he was just a fan of him. Then the thought crossed his mind. “Could it be that... Metal Sonic has a crush on me?”, Sonic murmured softly. He decided to place the body pillow back and now understood somewhat of the situation. Metal Sonic went on a rampage because he was most likely trying to protect his collection of plushies and other things! “Well, at least I think that’s why! Anyways, where did Metal Sonic run off to anyways? I’m not sure I heard him breaking down through any more doors!”, Sonic said as he looked around. His red sneakers were getting dirty from all the grime and rubble that was on the floor. Just as he was about to exit the bedroom, he bumped into someone. “Ouch! This wasn’t there before!”, Sonic said as he rubbed his head. Looking upwards, he could see that the looming shadow of a person standing in front of him was none other than... “Let’s get this over with tinbrain! I already know about your little collection! If it’s me you want so badly, the real deal is standing right in front of you!”, Sonic said smirking as he readied for any attack from the robot. Metal Sonic didn’t seem to respond to Sonic, as he stood there menacingly. “What’s up? Your processor not registering anything anymore? What’s up, baby? You scared?”, Sonic said tauntingly as the robot suddenly vanished before his very eyes. “Huh?!-“, Sonic exclaimed in shock before he could feel two hands grab his waist. Loud growling and the sudden tightening grip let Sonic know he was in real trouble. “Hey! Play fair and let go of me!”, Sonic shouted as he kicked the robot back. Once the robot was off of him, Sonic attempted to run out of the closed quarters for a better chance of attacking distance. Unfortunately, the exit was blocked off by Metal Sonic who he ran straight into. “This isn’t looking good for me! This room is far too small for me to gain much speed and it’s littered with rubble on the floors!”, Sonic thought to himself as he quickly stepped backward. “What do I do?! Metal Sonic is acting really weirdly and it seems like he has no intention of letting me out of this room!”. Assuming a fighting stance, Sonic narrowed his eyes at the robot. “If I can’t speed my way out of here...”, Sonic began. “I’ll just have to fight my way out of here!”, Sonic shouted as he lunged to the robot and entered his spin dash position. Crashing straight into Metal Sonic, Sonic managed to dropkick him into the wall. The robot groaned in pain and fell to the floor as Sonic took this opportunity to look for the manual shut off button on his back. Looking around the metallic hedgehog’s back, Sonic wasn’t able to locate the panel. Metal Sonic stood up quickly as a quick retreat from the azure hedgehog was in order. “Come at me Metal Sonic! I’m not scared of you! I’ll take you on no matter how weirdly you’re acting!”, Sonic shouted as he teased the navy robot. Returning to his fighting stance, the robotic hedgehog once again didn’t react to his organic counterparts taunts. Sonic should have learned from the last time Metal Sonic didn’t react to his taunts, as he was caught off guard once more. Sonic could feel the sharp and dangerous metallic fingers trace his collarbone as the robot kept both his hands around his smooth shoulders. Shivers were sent down the blue blur’s spine, as the robotic hands were gliding across his chest. Sonic breathed slowly and cautiously as Metal Sonic’s growling began getting louder by the second. What Sonic didn’t expect was for the robot to toss him over his shoulder, and groping his butt and thighs. An embarrassing squeak came from the azure hedgehog as Metal Sonic took a small nibble into the azure hedgehog’s butt. “Whaddya think you’re doing there you rusty bucket of bolts?!”, Sonic shouted flustered as he was being carried away. Back into the robot’s bedroom, they went, as Metal Sonic pinned him to the bed roughly. The robot kissed him with such desperation that Sonic almost couldn’t breathe due to how much Metal Sonic was overwhelming him with his tongue. Metal Sonic was acting with such primal ferocity that Sonic found himself unable to fight back against the stronger robot. With each rough grope and desperate need for more physical contact, Metal Sonic’s hands found themselves on the azure hedgehog’s crotch. “You’re getting that needy huh? Poor fella, maybe I should help you...”, Sonic said as his hands fondled the robot’s crotch. “You don’t seem exactly the kind to impress me in this sort of thing, but if it’ll calm you down then I suppose I have no other choice. You could try to make me cum but wait... do you even have a dick?”, Sonic added as something pressed against his hands, “W-woah! Check out the girth of that thing! Who knew you had such a thing between your legs! Wait just a moment! If I’m being honest though, you’re probably just a show-er and not a grower. Too bad, looks can be deceiving huh? You had me for a second but now it looks kinda shrimpy-“, Sonic began as he sighed in relief until... “Wait, what’s that? I thought I held the entire thing in my hands! You’re trying to tell me that I was just halfway there?! What the hell is this?!”. Sonic was just starting to process reality when reality threw another thing at him. Metal Sonic had already spread the azure hedgehog’s legs apart and had just thrust inside his perky pink asshole. “You’re trying to stuff yourself inside me! I’m no turkey you know-! Ohh emeralds! it’s trying so hard to enter me!~”, Sonic began as he could feel the robot trying to continue to enter his insides. “So rough! Metal Sonic is taking no mercy on me! Me clenching my insides are only making him harder! He’s determined on going all out on me!”, Sonic thought to himself as his mind was filling with pleasure, “Maybe I should tease him a little more and see how it goes...”. “Y-You’re not done yet?! I figured that you’re two and a half incher would have already been inside. You know, eventually, I think I could get bored so you can try and relieve yourself while I think about what to do next. Obviously, I’m here for a reason, so I guess this is why I decided to make the most of it. Well, you made me all hot and bothered now, so if you’re not going to satisfy me I’ll have to either do it myself or with someone else!-“, Sonic began, already trailing off on the things he’s was gonna say. Kissing him roughly again, Metal Sonic pulled out quickly as Sonic was left confused. “What’s he doing-?!~”, Sonic thought before the robot thrust harshly into him. Sonic’s eyes rolled back for a brief moment when that happened, as he screamed in pleasure. “Oh emeralds, he actually managed to finally fit it all in! How am I able to handle all of this?!”, the blue blur thought to himself as Metal Sonic kept a rough and quick rhythmic movement with him. With the robot’s grabby hands groping, fondling, and smacking the azure hedgehog’s butt Sonic moaned loudly each time. Each growl and pant showed Sonic how intent the robot was on dominating him. Each time the robot would pull out, Sonic felt himself moving his hips to make the robot thrust into him again. They’d share lots of more sloppy, passionate making out kisses as the robot would top the blue blur every time. Sonic had no complaints about it however, as he continued to let the robot relieve himself. With the robot on his lips, the mobian hero let himself enjoy the ride. Metal Sonic’s irrational, animalistic behavior initially shocked Sonic who was so used to seeing the logical and silent side of the robot. Now, however, Sonic wasn’t particularly fearful of the metallic hedgehog. His robot counterpart seemed sorely focused on cumming inside the hedgehog rather than killing him. Each thrust was wild and desperate, as Sonic struggled to keep up with the robot’s extreme stamina. Sonic could hear his own heart pounding inside his head, as his toes curled inside his shoes. “He’s really great...you’ve really impressed me this time Metal Sonic! As your reward, I’ll let you dump your seed inside me as much as you’d like!”, Sonic thought to himself with his legs now wrapped around the robot’s waist. “You are really like an animal in heat Metal Sonic! Don’t stop!~”, Sonic said, his voice shaky. Metal Sonic couldn’t even reply to him, anything that came out of his mouth was either more growling or to groan. With each rough hip bucking, Sonic could feel his mind going delightfully numb. The blue blur’s own voice was sounding like nothing to him, he was losing himself to the pleasure. “My head won’t stop pounding, and neither will Metal Sonic! You’re really going to make me fall in love with you at this rate!”, Sonic thought to himself, drowning in the sea of lust. “Ahh~ I’m yours for the night, Metal Sonic! I think you’re getting pretty interesting now, so I’ll stick around to see whatever else we can do together~”, Sonic said as his breath came out hazily. Suddenly, Metal Sonic changed position as he held Sonic closer towards him, with his legs in an odd way. Sonic was confused until he immediately felt the difference as soon as Metal Sonic ramped up the pace. “Haah!!~ Oh emeralds!! Metal Sonic!!~”, Sonic shouted in pleasure as the robot gritted his teeth at how tightly the azure hedgehog’s insides tightened around him now. With their next sloppy kiss, Sonic’s tongue had already let Metal Sonic win their wrestling match, as the robot growled. Sonic could feel the robot’s shaft twitch inside him violently. That didn’t stop Metal Sonic’s throbbing cock from humping the blue blur with no remorse. Gasping, Sonic’s emerald green eyes rolled back as he could sense Metal Sonic climaxing inside him. It was pure bliss, as Sonic felt like he had been on cloud nine. “Metal Sonic!!!~”, Sonic screamed in pleasure as the robot howled as they came together. Tilting the azure hedgehog’s upwards, Sonic’s flushed face saw the equally flustered robot and his sharp teeth. “Well... how bout’ it Metal Sonic? Maybe you’d like to rest now? Maybe you’ve already released all your pent-up seed! Whatever you choose, I’ll be fine with it...”, Sonic said as the robot held him back down. “Second round? I suppose I have no objections but are you even listening to me? Are you even aware of what you’re doing anymore or are you see focused on filling me to the brim with your cum to even care?”, Sonic spoke as the robot began thrust inside him again. “Oh yeah, that’s the spot!~ Don’t take this weirdly, but I think I’m in love with you Metal Sonic! Anyone would!”, Sonic moaned out as the robot continued mindlessly. Each raspy and hoarse groan lead to equally mind-numbing sensations, as Sonic felt as if he was putty in the hands of the robot. Even under the dim lights of the bedroom, Sonic could still see the navy robot’s shiny silver teeth and the white liquids dripping down his thighs. “How pent up can one robot even be?”, Sonic thought to himself as he would soon find out the answer. “How am I even still conscious?~”, Sonic thought to himself, as he completely lost sense of the time. “Metal Sonic has been creaming my hole in for emeralds know how long... how is he not tired? I can’t blame him though, I’ve been denying him for so long”. With a loud grunt, Metal Sonic came inside the azure hedgehog who painted weakly at this point. Sonic’s lewd mewling was the only thing that could seem to escape his lips, he was far too tired to say any other thing. The blue blur’s gaping butthole had been completely pillaged by the merciless robot, who had already left several love marks on his body. “Metal Sonic looks like he finally released all his pent up cum! Go figure, we’ve been at this for some time now”, Sonic thought to himself. “Time! Oh my emeralds, I nearly forgot what I was here for! I was supposed to deactivate Metal Sonic manually, and save the rest of Mobius! I’m not sure if I can really do that now...”, Another thought in Sonic’s head emerged. “Metal Sonic doesn’t seem to be willing to hurt anybody right now, and he’s been handling me like the way I always dreamt of! We’re doing it like there’s no tomorrow, and I couldn’t be happier! Looks like for the sake of Mobius... I’ll have to keep Metal Sonic satisfied, forever!”. With Sonic’s hands outstretched to the robot he said, “How bout’ it Metal Sonic honey? Do you want me to be by your side forever?”. With his gloved hand on the robot’s cheek, he added, “You want me right? I’ll always be yours Metal Sonic, so... let’s enjoy ourselves to the fullest okay? No need for harming anything or the mobian people alright? It’ll just be you and me! Seal the deal with me, won’t you Metal Sonic?”. For a brief moment, Sonic could see the happiness behind the lust in Metal Sonic’s eyes. Sonic could feel the robot’s still raging boner twitch as Metal Sonic grinded on the mobian hedgehog. “I suppose I have my answer! Why don’t you show me how much you want me, honey? I’m just so eager to see how far you’ll go for me! So don’t hold back alright?”, Sonic said happily as the robot chuckled. Bouncing pleasantly on the robot’s crotch, Sonic had a wide grin on his face. “So what do you think Metal Sonic? I’m better than some old body pillow now aren’t I?”, Sonic asked as the smirk for a response told him all he needed to know. “Ain’t nothing gonna ever beat the real deal, baby~!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I need to learn self-control
> 
> Hopefully I won’t go so overboard next time, but yeah! HERE WE GO AGAIN! 
> 
> -WeDemBoiz,  
> Your favorite degenerate author ;)


	5. Lights, Camera, Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic Sonic arrived to Studiopolis Zone, and enters a strange building. After being summoned to the even more odder set by Dr. Robotnik, Classic Sonic is seated on a black leather couch just as Metal Sonic makes his entrance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I wanted to write something somewhat wholesome but short... so here we go! 
> 
> (Aka, not the casting couch scenario you were imagining!)

S k i d !

Classic Sonic looked around him as he realized he wasn’t in the main streets of Studiopolis Zone anymore. Whether he was, it appeared to look more like a professional studio building rather than a trap or anything else if the sorts. Maybe he took a wrong turn somewhere? Could it be that perhaps he entered a warp zone amongst all the shiny buildings and signs he passed so carelessly over? 

It was more or less the sense of odd conformity that unnerved the baby blue colored hedgehog. With his shiny obsidian black eyes looking straight ahead, he walked carefully down the strangely decorated hallway. Beautiful plants and equally pretty paintings lined the studio walls as Classic Sonic didn’t seem to be picking up anything out of the ordinary. 

At the end of the hall, there was a small door to which Classic Sonic entered curiously. Upon entering the room, there was a blinding light as the baby blue hero shielded his eyes with his arms. When the light cleared away, the small hero was greeted by a nice looking actors room filled with various things. It was too good to be true! Somewhere to stay for a while! Closing the door behind him, Classic Sonic made his way around the sparkling fancy room. 

Classic Sonic approached the large vanity mirror in the room, as he quickly noticed how unruly he looked. He was dripping in sweat from running earlier too, as he noticed two more doors around him. One of them was near the mirror and the other door was on the right-hand side of the room. Walking to the door on the right side of the large room, Classic Sonic opened it to reveal a nice looking bathroom. There was a shower system, as the bathroom was also well equipped with a bathtub and jacuzzi. 

He was happy to see a jacuzzi during his long, rough, and painful journey to fight Dr. Robotnik, he deserved this! After a quick shower, the baby blue hedgehog went to take a dip in the jacuzzi. Classic Sonic sighed happily as the warm bubbly water comforted his aching body. He felt relaxed as could be, as his stress and tension melted away under the comforting feeling of the water. It didn’t take long until he felt like he could have fallen asleep in there that he finally stepped out of the jacuzzi. 

Exiting the bathroom in a towel, Classic Sonic dried himself off as he continued to look around the strange room. He could concentrate better now since he was no longer stressed and sweaty after all! There was a knock on the other door in the room, as Classic Sonic quickly slipped on his socks and sneakers and went to answer the door. 

The mute hedgehog opened it and saw a badnik in front of him that had a clipboard on his face. Classic Sonic picked it up carefully as it said, “You are needed now, blue blur!”. The badnik stepped back, as it signaled Classic Sonic to follow him. Curiously and carefully, the baby blue hedgehog followed the badnik into another room. It was rather dark, as the sudden light fill caught Classic Sonic off-guard. 

Dr. Robotnik was there, alongside a few other badniks. Except, he appeared to be in the odd-looking director's seat with the Egg TV logo on the back of it. It said something beneath it in pink letters, but Classic Sonic couldn’t get a good enough look at it. Was this a trap set by the mustached man after all? 

Who was Classic Sonic supposed to fight today? No matter, he’ll take on any opponent no matter the hour of the day! Dr. Robotnik motioned Classic Sonic quickly onto a set, which had a black leather couch and a brown coffee table. The baby blue hedgehog sat down on the sofa, as he continued to look all around him. It didn’t appear to look hostile at all, but it was still rather odd-looking. 

Finally, the front door opened again as Metal Sonic came into view. Classic Sonic would have gotten into a fighting position, but he was curious first and foremost about why the usually murderous robot wasn’t making the first move. Back when they were on Little Planet and even in other situations, the robian never hesitated to strike at the baby blue hedgehog the moment he came into view. 

Classic Sonic could have sworn it’s been like this for something like... twenty-seven years! Maybe he just lost all sense of time while adventuring that he never really checked the date on the calendar. Either way, he was wondering why the light navy robot didn’t seem to have any interest attacking as he soon appeared alongside him on the couch. 

“Lights, cameras, action!”, was heard as the camera Dr. Robotnik sat behind had a blinking red light, signaling that they were recording. Classic Sonic was confused, as the robian turned to him and had his arms wrapped around the azure hedgehog. Despite it being a sudden embrace, it’s was gentle and warm and not at all frightening. 

Classic Sonic blushed, as he felt the light navy robot’s mouth against his as the baby blue hedgehog returned the kiss. Pressing their bodies together, the baby blue hero was practically melting under the metallic hedgehog. Classic Sonic felt his head hit gently the side of the couch as the robot was on top, as they broke away from their kiss for a moment. 

Classic Metal Sonic asked Classic Sonic in sign language if he was ready for him to which the baby blue hedgehog nodded. With his arms reaching out to the robot, his smiling flustered face breathed out a simple gesture of affection and acceptance. Classic Metal Sonic instantly got to work with his fingers, as they tracing the baby blue hedgehog’s body. 

They fondled the mobian hero’s soft chest and small waist all so sweetly. Each touch stimulated the blue blur further, letting small gasps and moans escape from his lips. Although part of Classic Sonic was still rather nervous, the other part of him was excited for what was to come. 

Classic Metal Sonic’s crotch panel slid back, as Classic Sonic’s own shaft sprung to life. Another passionate kiss was shared between the two as the light navy robot pressed his dick against the baby blue hero’s rear hole. With a small squeak, Classic Sonic could feel his robot doppelgänger’s shaft inside him as it twitched slightly. 

Breathing heavy, they both took a second to relax as the amazing wave of pleasure was finishing its course on them. When they finally got down from the initial high, the robot panted softly as he thrust into the baby blue hedgehog. Each moan that came from the both of them was somewhat soothing to listen to, as the mobian hero was putty in the hands of Classic Metal Sonic. 

Dr. Robotnik took good camera angles of the action, as Classic Sonic didn’t really care about it. He was far too busy getting pounded by Classic Metal Sonic as his obsidian black eyes were focused strictly on the robot. It was the way about how gently the metallic hedgehog was treating him, making every touch feel special and inviting. 

Classic Metal Sonic kissed Classic Sonic various times as he ramped up the pace, letting the baby blue hedgehog throw his head back in pleasure. The mobian hero was internally shouting the robot’s name as his toes curled inside his shoes. Speechlessly, Classic Sonic was shouting to the robot for more as he wrapped his smooth legs around Classic Metal Sonic. 

Bouncing up and down the robot’s crotch, Classic Sonic was enjoying the ride he was on. He hadn’t had this much fun since the time he was in Carnival Night Zone, and even then it couldn’t compare to the happiness he was feeling right in that very moment. Classic Metal Sonic’s hands intertwined with Classic Sonic’s gloved ones, as the robot was telling the baby blue hedgehog that he was close. 

Classic Sonic was as well, as he could feel the robot’s shaft expand and twitch more quickly inside of him. Without much warning, the robot came inside the mobian hero. Classic Sonic howled in pleasure as his own seed spurted out soon after, as his eyes rolled back for a few seconds. The mobian hero could feel the warm fluids filling him to the brim as it leaked out in small streams out of him. 

The studio cameras caught the glorious scene, as the cameramen badniks looked to the director for approval. Dr. Robotnik shot them a quick thumbs-up as the cameramen looked relieved with themselves knowing that the bald man approved of any footage they had. Classic Sonic returned to reality as he and his metallic clone breathed heavily in exhaustion. Classic Sonic gave another kiss to the light navy robot as he smiled happily at him. In sign language, the mobian hero said, “Thank you for the good time”. Classic Metal Sonic nodded as he replied with, “No problem. I’m going to be pulling out now, so be patient with me”. 

Taking a deep breath, Classic Metal Sonic pulled out of the baby blue hedgehog as the organic hedgehog moaned loudly. Classic Sonic’s flustered face had a small smile on it as he spread out his leaking hole for the cameras. “That’s a wrap!”, was heard as Classic Sonic managed to sit up on the couch. Classic Metal Sonic asked the baby blue hedgehog if he could stand up in sign language, to which the mobian hero nodded. Either way, the light navy robot decided to carry him in his arms and brought him back to his room to get cleaned up. 

Once they were inside the room, Classic Sonic asked the light navy robot for one more round. To which the metallic hedgehog nodded, as they settled on the robot’s bed. On the soft sheets, Classic Sonic was sprawled out, with his arms reaching for the robot with still the same amount of kindness and excitement as earlier. Classic Metal Sonic couldn’t hold himself back either, as the two began to kiss with each other intensely as Classic Sonic begged the robot internally to fill him up again. He would admit though, the exhilaration he got from hearing those words from earlier still clung to his heart and mind. 

“Lights, Camera, Action!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry fellas, I’ve caught a certain wave of inspiration lately and I should be able to give you guys a little more of “Mechanophilia” before real life ropes me in again and I’m gone from the face of the Internet! 
> 
> -WeDemBoiz,  
> Your Favorite Degenerate Author ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna warn you now, there will be sex every chapter. 
> 
> I mean, what were you expecting from a fic called “Mechanophila”? 
> 
> -WeDemBoiz,  
> Your favorite degenerate author ;)


End file.
